


A summer gone Stray

by kersenvla



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Food Poisoning, Gross motels, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Hwang Hyunjin, Road Trips, Weed Brownies, handholding because minho is afraid of heights, i still cant do tags, idk what the rating should be, im not that funny though, kinda gross but nothing too explicit (there will be vomiting tho), lots of banter, minho and jisung are kinda shameless, mostly jokes but also, the amount of dirty jokes is embarrassing, they're doing weed and theres some making out and if you squint someone almost rides a thigh, theyre just best friends on a messy road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kersenvla/pseuds/kersenvla
Summary: Jisung and his seven other best friends had decided to spend the summer together, going on a road trip, since Chan had just purchased a van. They hadn't prepared a lot, in fact, they prepared just enough for Seungmin and Chan to agree to it, but still see it as an adventure.Seungmin plans to tell Hyunjin about his feelings, but Hyunjin is painfully oblivious.Meanwhile Minho contemplates confessing to Jisung as well, but staying in crappy motels with at least two others isn't really the best situation. It also doesn't help that they're already sort of flirting as a part of their friendship.OR: Road Trip AU where Seungmin is Whipped and Hyunjin is Oblivious, and Minho and Jisung are walking on the line between friendship and something more.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 63
Kudos: 146





	1. You can’t find restaurants on the road map you dummy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Road Trip AU let's go!  
> English is not my first language and I kind of beta read but also not really, I may have still missed some mistakes! I hope you guys enjoy this mess of a fic I wrote without really planning haha
> 
> Updates will be regular because I've already finished it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin swoons, they pick roommates for the first motel and Minho and Jisung prank the rest!

Jisung heard the bell ring, _again_ . _Just a moment!_ He thought as he checked everything in his suitcase and backpack for the last time. 

  


_Okay, I have my toothbrush, enough clothes, chargers, blanket, towel, snacks… aux cord! Shit did I pack that?_

  


He rummaged through his backpack until he felt the audio jack. _Okay I think I have everything._ He zipped everything up and grabbed his jacket and shoes. 

  


Just as he reached for the door of his apartment his phone started ringing. _Jeez, I have the most impatient friends._ He saw Chan was calling, so he picked up and stuck the phone between his ear and shoulder, opening the door and carrying his bright red suitcase with his hands. 

  


_“Hey there, you ready? We're in front.”_

  


“Yeah, I heard you guys! I'm coming!” Jisung locked his apartment and began hurrying down. “You guys are so impatient, I was just checking everything.”

  


_“Yeah, sorry.”_ Chan chuckled. _“Uhm, Minho is on his way to hurry you up, haha!”_

  


Jisung sighed and he heard Chan laughing through his phone. “I'm on my way down! It's not my fault this stupid building doesn't have an elevator! I'm hanging up so I don't die on my way down the stairs, see you guys in a minute.” 

  


He hung up and pocketed his phone before taking the handle of his suitcase in both hands and lifted it up a bit so he could descent the concrete stairs more easily. His feet moved quickly down the steps, his heart beating fast, not only because he was basically running with a suitcase, but also in excitement for the road trip. 

  


He and his seven other best friends had decided to spend the summer together, going on a road trip, since Chan had just purchased a _van_ . They hadn't prepared a lot, in fact, they prepared _just_ enough for Seungmin and Chan to agree to it, but still see it as an adventure. 

  


He was looking forward to it, already imagining singing in the van with Changbin, annoying the rest and—

  


Suddenly, as he was almost down to the first floor, his feet got tangled and he stumbled forward, letting go of the suitcase. He would have been able to stabilize himself, if it wasn't for the fact that his suitcase was now blocking the path. 

  


_Oh Lord._ He braced himself for impact as he tripped right over the suitcase, falling down the last two steps down to the second floor. After he closed his eyes, however, he didn't feel any concrete scuff his hands or knees, he felt… a chest? 

  


“Woah there, be careful! I could've tripped over your suitcase!” Jisung blinked and looked up to the man who saved him from death by concrete stairs. 

  


Said man was looking down at him, through long lashes, a smirk on his face as he saw Jisung in his arms, cheek squished against his chest. He felt his face become red in embarrassment and quickly pushed himself up. 

  


“Well, you didn't, so.” He pressed his lips together as the boy in front of him laughed and picked up the red suitcase. 

  


“You're welcome, good thing I came in to hurry you up, huh?” Minho patted his shoulder and Jisung scoffed.

  


“Sure. How did you get in the building, anyway?” He asked as they made their way down the last flights, Minho helping him carry his suitcase. 

  


“I rang your neighbours.”

  


“Ah, of course.”

  


They made their way out of the building, to where the van was parked. The sun was still low in the sky and shone a faint orange light on the mint green vehicle. Chan wanted a black one, but his friends managed to convince him to buy a more fun-coloured one. 

  


Chan and Felix waved at them and Jisung saw Jeongin sitting in the van, Hyunjin dozing off against him. 

  


“Here, let me take that for you.” Chan reached over to take his case, as Felix opened the trunk. 

  


“Nah, I got it, it's fine.” Jisung said. 

  


“No, Chan and I are in charge of fitting everything in the trunk.” Felix explained. 

  


“Yeah, we have to make sure Seungmin and Changbin's bags will fit as well, so leave it to us.” Jisung watched as Chan took his bag and Felix rearranged the insides of the trunk, finding somewhere to fit the red suitcase. 

  


“You'll have to keep your backpack with you for now, sorry.” Chan announced as he closed the trunk. 

  


Minho climbed into the backseat, next to Jeongin and a sleeping Hyunjin, the younger silently greeted Jisung as he and Felix got into the seats in front. 

  


“Good morning!” 

  


They picked up Seungmin and Changbin and Chan and Felix managed to fit everything in the trunk. 

  


“The Channie Vannie doesn't disappoint!” Felix clapped the behind of the mint green 'Vannie' as Chan laughed at the nickname. 

  


“Okay, everyone inside? Everyone have everything? I know it's early so you guys can sleep, the first bit is boring anyway.” Their oldest friend said as he got into the driver's seat, Seungmin next to him. 

  


Jisung felt a little tired, now that the adrenaline of anticipating the trip was almost gone. Changbin sat next to him, a good pillow. 

  


“Hyunjin thinks his friends are boring too then, I guess.” Jeongin pointed to the man sleeping soundly on his shoulder. “He's been out since he was picked up and I've been trapped here since.”

  


They laughed as Jeongin complained, but still rested his head on the older boy's head. Jisung felt exhaustion from spending the last few days packing and planning creep up on him, so he decided to try and lean against Changbin, who was leaning against Felix, closing his eyes for a bit, letting himself drift off. 

  


* * *

  


Seungmin rested against the window, watching the familiar scenery of his town slowly transitioning into fields behind the guardrail of the highway, the sun slowly rising. It was relaxing to watch. 

  


“You can sleep as well, Seungminnie, I'll wake you guys up when I need to rest.” Chan said in a low voice, keeping his eyes on the road. Seungmin didn't feel tired, though. 

  


“Nah, I'm not sleepy.” He eyed his friends in the rear view mirror. They were all sleeping soundly, even Jeongin. It was a peaceful view, seeing his friends all cuddled up. He turned in his seat and saw Jisung's cheek squished against Changbin's shoulder, Changbin snoring lightly in Felix's arms. 

  


In the seats in the back, Minho had placed his head against Hyunjin's arm, the taller still in the same position as earlier against the youngest, who slept with his mouth slightly open. 

  


Hyunjin's black hair was dangling in his face, a strand almost poking his eye. _He will regret not cutting it before the trip. It'll get sweaty and in his face._ Seungmin thought as he got the sudden urge to tuck the loose strand behind his ear. He liked Hyunjin's longer hair, but he knew it would annoy his friend at some point. 

  


“Cute, huh?” Chan said, catching him off guard. “Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you, you were just watching them so gently.”

  


Seungmin felt his cheeks become slightly warmer as he got caught. Chan was watching him through the rear view mirror, eyes flicking between the road and the mirror. Seungmin hummed ambiguously. 

  


“Anything you want to do in particular this trip?” The driver asked him. Seungmin had to think about that, he looked forward to going to the beach, one of the few things they had actually planned, and just hanging out with his friends. 

  


He didn't exactly look forward to staying in crappy hotels, with gross showers and narrow double beds, but that was part of the 'fun' as well, he guessed. His mind drifted off as he imagined rooming with his friends.

  


If he was honest with himself, he was kinda looking forward to sharing a bed with Hyunjin— _No! Don't start with that now. Do not make things awkward._

  


His heart picked up its pace as he thought about things he shouldn't. He had realized he had feelings for his friend just a couple of weeks before they started planning this trip a few months ago. 

  


They were just hanging out together with Jeongin there as well, listening to music. A song Hyunjin really liked had come up, so he had started dancing, not really with a plan, but he just let himself _'groove to the rhythm'_. It wasn't a particularly special or shocking thing, seeing him dance, but for some reason it made Seungmin realize how much he liked the raven haired boy. He had realized he felt a little more than just admiration and friendly affection for him. 

  


The realization hadn't come as a huge surprise to him and the feeling hadn't been unfamiliar. It made sense as he later thought back at the way he never seemed to get very annoyed with Hyunjin. Seungmin might suffer from a slight case of seeing through rose coloured glasses when it came to the tall boy. 

  


Thus it was breathtaking to watch him that day, the way he moved his body so passionately, not caring if it looked good — which it definitely did, by the way. Jeongin had giggled and shoved him lightly after he had caught him staring. He had given him a look that told him he had seen right through him. 

  


Since then his feelings had only grown stronger and he was certain more of his friends had caught on. Hyunjin had stayed oblivious, however. Not that he had been _that_ obvious, but still, he didn't put in a lot of effort to hide his feelings. 

  


“Seungmin?” Chan asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

  


“Sorry, got distracted.” He shook his head, remembering the question the older man had asked earlier. “I guess I just want to have fun with everyone…”

  


“And?” The bleached blonde prompted him to continue. Seungmin pretended to not understand what he meant. 

  


“Oh, it just sounded like you weren't finished yet.” Chan chuckled as he looked at him for a second, probably already reading his mind. Seungmin let out a sigh. 

  


“And maybe I want to tell Hyunjin how I feel about him.” He murmured and turned his head toward the man behind the wheel, to gauge his reaction, but he kept a neutral expression, eyes on the road. 

  


“That's good.” He said simply. Of course this didn't come as a surprise to him, or, even if it did, he didn't show it. 

  


“I just— before I do it, I want to know a little bit about if he likes me back. It's just— it's hard because he's so nice and cuddly to everyone.” Seungmin didn't know why he was telling Chan this, but he needed to vent, and he knew Chan wouldn't judge or tell anyone else. 

  


“Maybe you need to be a little more upfront, then.” Chan said what Seungmin knew he had to do, but dreaded. He wasn't the most openly affectionate of his friends, unlike for example Hyunjin, and he felt nervous flirting in front of people, but Chan had a point. If Seungmin wanted to know what Hyunjin thought of him, he needed to be more forward. 

  


“Yeah, you're right, I guess.”

  


* * *

  


They drove for a while longer, some gradually woken up by the increasing intensity of sunlight coming through the windshield and windows on the sides of the driver and passenger's seat, others only woken up by their friends when Chan needed a break and it was time for some lunch. They parked at a rest spot near a gas station and unpacked their home made lunches. 

  


The plan for today was mostly to drive, only stopping if someone saw something to stop for. Their final destination was a small beach house owned by Changbin's family, quite far away from their hometown and they had sort of planned a nice and not very direct route to the house. The first day was kept free to actually get somewhere and maybe plan some more stops for the next days. 

  


After lunch, Minho offered to drive, but Chan told him he'd drive for another couple of hours until the next break. 

  


“Anyone want to switch places with me so I don't have to third wheel anymore?” Minho asked as Jeongin and Hyunjin climbed over the middle seats and got into the backseat. 

  


“I wasn't even awake? I literally saw you for the first time today thirty minutes ago.” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows, offended. 

  


“You were asleep as well, Minho.” Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

  


Hyunjin squinted his eyes and reached over to grab Minho's arm and yank him over. “Come here! You won't be third wheeling! I can cuddle two people at once!” 

  


Changbin knew Minho was stronger than the taller, but he let himself get aggressively yanked over the middle seats, loudly complaining nonetheless. 

  


“Oh lord…” Jeongin sighed. 

  


The rest got into the van as well, same configuration as last time except for switching who sat in the middle. Changbin now sat next to Felix and as soon as they were driving Jisung asked Chan for the aux cord. 

  


“You have one in here right? Otherwise I brought one!” He said. Jisung had a good taste in music, pretty similar to Changbin's, so he looked forward to singing along. 

  


“Yeah of course I have one, uhm it's in the console somewhere…” 

  


“I'll get it.” Seungmin said, as Chan began rummaging around with one hand, not really looking. 

  


“You guys wanna listen to our songs?” Jisung grinned. A chorus of protests erupted at the suggestion. 

  


He, Changbin and Chan were kinda 'dabbling' in making music, it wasn't great, but it wasn't _that_ bad. They had named their group 3RACHA and made mostly rap music. 

  


“Guys! We're not _that_ bad!” Chan exclaimed, laughing at the dramatic protests. 

  


_“Excuse me noona, do you have a girlfriend?”_ Jeongin clowned them, not realizing he had gotten the lyrics wrong. 

  


“Girlfriend!” Felix yelled and laughter filled the van as Jeongin didn't understand what was funny. They continued mocking their songs as Jisung took over searching for the aux cord. 

  


“OKAY I GET IT I'LL PUT ON SOMETHING ELSE.” He yelled as he found it. 

  


It took a while before they got it to work, so Changbin and Jisung filled the lack of music with their own singing, Jisung providing lead vocals and Changbin the backing vocals, the instrumentals provided by Chan's laughter and complains of the rest. 

  


_“Soba ni ite yo!” “... Soba ni ite yo!”_

  


_“Suki dato itte!” “... Suki dato itte!”_

  


_“Tsunaide te hanasanaide!” “... You are my love!”_

  


As the actual song started to play, everyone who knew it started singing along, despite the complaints earlier, Changbin and Jisung still providing the loudest vocals. 

  


The coming two and a half hours were filled with singing, rapping, air guitar and requests for songs, as they drove on highway after highway, along extensive fields, small towns and dense forests. 

  


Eventually Changbin noticed his friends got tired of screaming along and quieted down a bit, some of them opening snacks and passing them around. 

  


“Hey Channie, you tired yet?” Seungmin asked and Changbin saw Chan was slightly frowning behind the wheel. He didn't know how to drive, but he imagined it must be hard to concentrate for hours on end, even if they had mostly been driving on the highway. 

  


“Oh. Yeah, actually, it's getting difficult to concentrate.” His oldest friend blinked against the sunlight. “I'll look for somewhere to stop.”

  


“I'll drive the last bit to the motel, then!” It sounded from behind. Minho was the only one other than Chan who knew how to drive, even though they were all old enough. 

  


“By the way, is the motel anything beyond crappy and nasty?” Changbin asked as they parked on a dirt road near the highway and got out of the car. _I don't expect much, I saw the price, but there is a tiny bit of hope._

  


“Nope. Don't get your hopes up too much.” Chan pressed his lips together in a sheepish smile and Changbin mirrored his expression. 

  


“Oh, who's gonna room with who?” Felix stretched himself out before they sat down in the field between the long grass, a refreshing breeze cooling them down after sitting in the warm car for so long. _That’s a good question,_ Changbin thought, he didn’t mind rooming or sharing a bed with anyone of his friends. They had known each other for a long time and were very comfortable around each other.

  


The afternoon sun still stood high in the sky and Seungmin shielded his eyes from the light, squinting and eliciting a laugh from Jisung and Hyunjin as he murmured something about how he should’ve already put on a cap.

  


“Two four-person rooms right?” Jeongin asked and Chan nodded. 

  


“Next to each other, which means—”

  


“Everyone should be quiet!” Seungmin cut off the older.

  


“No weird sounds, because we can _all_ hear!” Jeongin added, holding up one finger, earning a shove from Changbin.

  


“Well, I guess I can’t room with Jisung, then.” Minho grinned and some surprised and disgusted looks appeared on his friends faces, Jisung carrying an especially bewildered expression. Changbin got ready to shove him as well. _Minho you better not be implying what I think_ —

  


“Wait, why not?” _No Felix! Don’t ask! Pure boy!_

  


“Because if Jeongin says no weird sounds, I think he also means no moa—”

  


“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence Lee Minho!” Chan yelled, ears colouring bright red. Felix eyes grew wide and Jisung beat Changbin in shoving Minho, hard enough for him to fall over, laughing. He crawled over and lightly hit the dirty minded older.

  


“Why are you hitting me! Don’t like the idea of us—?” 

  


“MINHO!” Hyunjin covered his ears. “THERE ARE CHILDREN.”

  


“I’m not a child, Hyunjin—!” Jeongin corrected him. “—but, I swear if you guys are going to make weird sounds to make us think you’re doing something _nasty_ — Chan, I’m _not_ rooming with them!”

  


“Jeez guys, I was kidding.” Minho laughed as he defended himself from the hands of their squirrel lookalike. “This guy—” he pushed Jisung away. “This guy is _obviously_ not into the idea.”

  


“You are so embarrassing sometimes.” Jisung puffed his slightly pink cheeks. “But I _do_ want to room with you, so that we can—” 

  


The boy brought his mouth to Minho’s ear and shielded it with a hand, whispering something that made Minho grin and then outright laugh. _Are they planning a stupid prank? Or are they flirting?_ Changbin couldn’t tell sometimes with those two.

  


“I don’t know what you just said, but I’m still not rooming with you two.” Jeongin persisted, as he mindlessly picked blades of grass. 

  


“I don’t mind anyone.” Changbin said and Felix and Chan agreed. 

  


“I’ll sacrifice myself and room with Minho and Jisung.” Felix sighed and dramatically looked up at the sky.

  


“Why are you calling it sacrificing! I thought we could trust you, Felix! My brother! How could you betray us like this!” Jisung clutched his chest with exaggerated hurt.

  


“I’m sorry, brother! My word choice was dreadfully incorrect! What have I done!” The freckled boy pretended to faint and Jisung caught him and _shrieked_. Changbin quickly covered his ears as were the rest of his friends, except for Minho and Chan, the former was somehow unbothered by the harsh sound, while the latter was too busy laughing. Not that Hyunjin wasn’t also laughing.

  


Jisung gestured Minho to join him and the brown haired boy pretended to listen to Felix’s pulse as Jisung whispered for the boy in his arms to wake up. Felix's eyes shot open and he coughed, probably fake, Changbin hoped. Jisung hugged him.

  


“Well— who’s gonna join these three?” Chan laughed.

  


They played rock-paper-scissors to decide. Hyunjin lost and he bid an exaggerated goodbye to Seungmin and Jeongin, telling them he’d miss them and that if he wouldn’t come back, they should know he loved them, as Jisung and Felix jumped him, congratulating him with getting into their room. _A perfect fit._

  


And so it was decided the other room would consist of Changbin, Chan, Seungmin and Jeongin, _not bad!_

  


“Well, if anyone _really_ can’t handle this configuration, our rooms will be next to each other, and we will only be staying for one night, so switching won’t be a problem.” Chan stood up and dusted his clothes as protests arose from members of both rooms.

  


“I’m not switching!” 

  


“Is this an indirect insult, Chan?!” 

  


Chan just laughed again and they made their way to the mint-green van again, Minho getting behind the wheel and Chan in the passenger seat, to help him if there was something he didn’t understand about the car. Seungmin got in the back with Hyunjin and Jeongin, and they drove for another three hours.

  


* * *

  


After almost nine hours of driving and about an hour and a half of resting in between, they had arrived at the motel. 

  


“Phew! I am beat already!” Minho leaned back in his seat. “Dunno how you manage to drive for that long in this beast of a car. I can't even see what's behind us properly.”

  


“First of all, taking breaks! It's not like I can concentrate for three hours as well. Second, I'm used to my baby.” Chan patted the dashboard. “I'll check us in, Changbin, Felix, Jisung, you wanna get the bags from the trunk?” 

  


The three boys nodded and they got out, leaving Minho and the boys in the back seat. Jeongin felt Hyunjin groan next to him. 

  


“Ugh! I wanna stretch my legs! Let's go outside.” The black haired boy stretched out his arms, touching the roof. “Minnie, your legs aren't cramped?” 

  


“Yeah, a bit.” He confirmed, and for once Jeongin was glad he wasn't that tall. They pushed down the middle seats, freeing the way out, leaving Minho behind. After stretching their legs they helped with the last bags. 

  


A little while later, Chan returned, handing everyone a key card. “You guys have room 104, we have 103.”

  


The motel was just as crappy as Jeongin had expected, boring beige plastered walls decorated with moldy dark brown wooden beams on the outside, while the inside of their rooms was bare, just two twin size beds, a desk, a chair and small closet. 

  


The floor was carpeted, but it was so thin he felt the concrete below as he walked, and it didn't take long before he found one, two, three, no, _four_ stains from _God knows what._

  


At least the beds looked somewhat comfortable? There were enough blankets and it looked wide enough to fit two people without being too cramped. 

  


The bathroom, however, wasn't that great. An annoying orange tinted light lit up the small room, light brown— wait, _grey?_ tiles on the floor and walls. The sink looked older than his grandma and the shower bath combo had curtains that had probably been through a lot. He didn't dare to look what was behind them. _No thanks…_

  


There was another door, connecting the two rooms together and he heard his friends chat on the other side. They were deciding on who would sleep in which bed and with whom.

  


Jeongin would share with Seungmin, while Chan and Changbin got the bed closest to the window, since Changbin got hot easily. That meant he and Seungmin got the bed closer to the doors, both to outside and to the other room. _God I hope they won't be too loud._

  


Suddenly a knock sounded on the connecting door and Jeongin stood up to open it. He saw the exact same room on the other side, but mirrored. 

  


“Hi guys, when do you wanna eat? Minho wants to rest for a bit before, but he says he doesn't mind when we eat.” Felix said. 

  


Jeongin looked back at his roommates, who were either lying face down on the bed (Seo Changbin), organizing their toiletries (Kim Seungmin) or staring at a road map (Bang Chan). Chan lowered the map and met Jeongin’s eyes.

  


“I was just looking for a restaurant, but—” 

  


“You can’t find restaurants on the road map you dummy!” Jeongin rolled his eyes, _I thought this man was supposed to be smart!_

  


“Whoops.” 

  


“Sounds like we all need to rest a bit.” Felix said with a giggle. Changbin looked up from his position at on the bed. “Wasn't there like a folder at the check-in?” 

  


“Oh! Yeah I think so?” Chan put a finger to his face in thought. Felix stepped past Jeongin into the room. 

  


“Why don't we get one of those then and we'll decide what to eat?” He proposed. 

  


Jeongin nodded, that sounded like a good idea. 

  


“Yeah you guys can decide what to eat, I'm good with anything.” Jisung called from the other room and Minho made agreeing sounds. 

  


Hyunjin came over to help deciding after Felix and Changbin had gone to the check-in building to get some folders. They gathered on Seungmin and Jeongin's bed and scanned the colourful sheets. To be honest, nothing really made his mouth water. 

  


“Anyone see anything good?” Chan asked. Jeongin shook his head and saw his friends weren't any more enthusiastic about the choices. 

  


“Why don't we just order some pizza then?” Hyunjin asked and before Jeongin could answer he heard something coming from the other room. 

  


“That's fine with me.” Seungmin agreed and the rest hummed affirmatively, it didn't seem like they had heard the sound and Jeongin began to doubt himself, until he heard it again. 

  


“Wait, guys do you hear that?” He held his hand up and concentrated on the sound. It sounded like… like someone was in pain? _Are they okay?_

  


The others frowned as they tried to figure out what they were hearing. 

  


“Is it Minho? Is he okay?” Changbin carried a worried expression and Chan got up from the bed to listen more closely. 

  


“Jisung is there too, right? It should be fine.” Hyunjin's words contradicted his uneasy expression. 

  


Their oldest friend listened near the door connecting their rooms, but he jumped back as a groan that undoubtedly came from Minho filled the silence. 

  


“Minho are you okay?” Chan asked as he reached for the doorknob and the rest scrambles off the bed, curious what was going on. _Wait… oh God!_

  


“Chan wait don't—” Jeongin was cut off by an unholy _moan_. 

  


_“Ah yes, Jisung!”_

  


Eyes went wide and ears coloured red, even Felix stepped back. Changbin covered his ears and Seungmin reached over to open the door, but Hyunjin grabbed his wrist. 

  


“What are you doing!” He hissed. “You're not going to open the door right?! I don't wanna see what—” 

  


_“Ahh Jisung, you're so good!”_

  


It sounded too exaggerated to be sincere, they weren't _really_ doing weird stuff, right? _Right?!_

  


“It's fine, they're not—” 

  


Another long and extravagant moan filled the room and Seungmin blinked in surprise. 

  


“They not _actually_ doing—” 

  


_“Jiiiiissssssuuunnngggg yeeessss!”_

  


Seungmin gritted his teeth and slammed the door open. Jeongin didn't dare to look yet, only when he saw Seungmin roll his eyes and he heard Minho and Jisung burst into laughter. 

  


Everyone gathered around the doorframe and they saw Minho casually sitting on a bed, laughing at them. He couldn't see Jisung but he heard him laughing and the sound seemed to be coming from behind the other bed. 

  


“Jisung— Sungie— come out! Look at their faces!” Minho hiccuped as he pointed at them. A red faced Jisung appeared and crawled over to sit next to his laughing friend as they high-fived. 

  


“Guys. We thought Minho was tired?” Chan sighed. 

  


“It was a joke, guys, come on, it was funny!” Minho giggled. “You guys are all embarrassed!” 

  


“How are you _not_ embarrassed!” Changbin exclaimed. 

  


“Jisung, how did you agree with this!” Hyunjin combed a hand through his hair, exasperated. 

  


“It was _his_ idea to prank you guys.” Minho patted his friends leg. 

  


“But then why was he hiding behind the bed?” Felix asked. 

  


“Because— we may be shameless, but I'm not gonna moan and scream Jisung's name while he's looking me in the eyes.” 

  


“And I was planning on joining him, but I was laughing too hard. Minho did great, though.” Jisung stopped giggling and his expression turned sultry. “ _Ahh Minho, you're so goo—”_

  


“STOP IT!” Chan ran over and tackled the two boys on the bed. 

  


“You guys are awful!” Hyunjin yelled as he jumped on top of Chan. The rest joined the pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic was based on that last scene.......  
> no i'm kidding i also based in on the weed brownies, but those'll come later ;)
> 
> (also the song they were singing was Stay With Me from Tokyo Girls Style)  
> Feel free to leave comments :)


	2. Was it the tuna pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin climbed into the car with the help of everyone who could reach. His legs felt weak and his mouth felt dry, contrasting with how much he was sweating. God damn tuna pizza.
> 
> The only upside was that his friends were being extra sweet. Seungmin dabbed away beads of sweat on his forehead and helped him keep his hair out of his face whenever he felt a wave of nausea emerging and hung his head out of the window. He didn’t seem bothered by how disgusting Hyunjin must be looking, he certainly felt disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit gross! Beware of vomiting! No detailed descriptions, though.  
> Hyunjin and Felix get food poisoning and the rest go on a hike. Seungmin is a sweetheart.  
> Minho gets afraid of heights and Jisung holds his hand.  
> Changbin is confused as to whether Minho and Jisung are flirting or not.  
> EDIT : I MISSED A WHOLE PART AT THE BEGINNING SORRY IT IS NOW FIXED

The first night of their trip went by pretty fast, they ordered a couple of pizza's to share and some drinks. They weren't the best, especially not the tuna one, but Felix and Hyunjin didn't seem to mind it.

After dinner they all gathered around the map and searched for places to visit along the route and marked those on the map. Then they played cards until they were too tired to think. 

They prepared for bed and dared each other to shower in the morning. No one was crazy enough to try, though. 

Minho's eyes were closing from fatigue, but he wanted to stay awake until Jisung joined him. He thought that he would probably not room with Jisung every stop, so he wanted to enjoy it. 

He had to admit he liked all of his friends very much, but he was especially fond of the small brown haired boy. Not only because their personalities fit perfectly for some reason, but also because maybe butterflies invaded his stomach every time the younger showed his pretty heart shaped smile. 

He hoped somehow this trip would give him the courage to confess to him. Yeah, they flirted for fun sometimes, but that was part of their friendship, and besides, they did that with all of their friends once in a while. It was nice he could do that without things getting awkward, but it also made it difficult for him to predict how the other would react to his confession. 

Suddenly he felt a finger poke his cheek and he jerked around to see who it belonged to. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Jisung asked as he climbed into bed. 

“I was just trying to stay awake, but you are so  _ slow _ .” 

The boy ignored the comment and got comfortable. Their eyes met and Minho's heart skipped a beat. 

“Sorry, you're probably tired.” Jisung whispered and Minho urged his heart to calm, afraid Jisung might hear it beat for him. “You didn't have to wait for me.”

“Had to make sure you would return alive and well from that bathroom. Who knows what lives behind those curtains.”

“Ew! Don't scare me like that! What if I need to pee later?” The boy's face scrunched up in disgust and he lightly shook the other. 

“Ask Hyunjin to go with you.” Minho grinned half-heartedly, he was too tired and too distracted by Jisung's pretty lips. 

“Okay, you're obviously tired. Good night, Minho.” The lips formed a small smile as Minho felt a hand pat his cheek, it was surprisingly cold compared to his warm face. 

Too soon the younger turned around, his back now facing Minho, who closed his eyes and laid an arm on Jisung, inching a bit closer so he was comfortably spooning him. He hoped they wouldn't get too hot like this, but for now Jisung didn't seem to mind and it was comfortable and calming, so he let himself drift off. 

* * *

The next morning Felix was woken up by his alarm softly buzzing on the floor next to the bed. He blinked lazily as he gently pushed Hyunjin off and reached over the edge to search for his phone between a pile of his clothes. 

_Where is the damn thing?_ He finally found it and turned off the alarm. He could hear people walking and he got up to see all of his roommates still sleeping, so the sound must come from the other room. 

_As expected, Jeongin and Seungmin probably already got up._ He placed a hand on the shoulder belonging to the boy sleeping next to him and gently shook him. 

“Hey, Jinnie, time to wake up.” He spoke, his voice too loud to be whispering. Hyunjin groaned and tried dodging the hand, but Felix kept pinching and shaking him. 

“I'll wake up!” He whined. 

“Open your eyes then!” 

Hyunjin's eyes cracked open, forming tiny slits and Felix giggled and ruffled the boy's black messy hair. He hopped out of bed to get dressed but a sudden vertigo crashed over him and he had to steady himself against the wall. _Woah, stood up too quickly._

He forgot about getting dressed for a minute and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face before waking up Minho and Jisung. He saw they were spooning and his heart melted a bit at the sight. _Cute._

“Psst! You guys are probably very comfortable, but you gotta wake up. Even Hyunjin is awake!” He looked back and saw one long leg hanging out of bed, toes ghosting the floor. “I hope.”

No reaction. Felix began poking the boys everywhere and Jisung turned around to hide his face against Minho's chest, holding him tight. _Okay then._

Felix had to resort to drastic measures, so he threw open the curtains, letting in the bright summer morning light. “Wakey wakey!” 

_“Wakey wakey!”_ It echoed from the other room. 

Finally his roommates started moving. After Felix got dressed he walked in on a half naked Changbin who was washing himself with a washcloth in the corner of the room. Said boy let out a screech, but Felix just laughed.

“Sorry! But you don’t have to be embarrassed, Binnie.” He giggled.

“I _told_ you to wash yourself in the bathroom if you don’t want this to happen!” Seungmin nagged.

“No! It’s gross and scary in there!”

“He’s right! Who knows what lives behind those curtains?” Jisung called over and Felix shivered. _Gross._

“Jisung ew!!” Hyunjin whined. 

“Minho made me imagine it, now it’s your turn.”

“Anyone want breakfast?” Chan asked at the worst possible moment. Felix got nauseous thinking about eating right now.

“Gross.” He muttered.

Seungmin and Jeongin were done packing and getting dressed the fastest, so they went to buy some breakfast in a convenience store nearby. Felix still wasn’t very hungry but he forced himself to eat something. He wasn’t the only one who lost his appetite after imagining what could be living in the shower, because Hyunjin was complaining while eating as well.

They ate while checking out and packing up the van again. Minho would be driving the first part and they planned to stop at a trail park to eat some lunch and take a hike. Chan took the passenger seat again, Felix, Hyunjin and Changbin occupying the middle seats and Seungmin, Jisung and Jeongin in the back.

“Are you okay back there, with your legs, I mean?” Hyunjin asked Seungmin, who nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine as long as the people next to me don’t also need the space, haha!” 

“I’ll switch with you if you want.” Changbin turned around and propped his chin on the backrest.

“Yeah, he has tiny leggies as well.” Jisung cooed. “But he takes up a lot of space nonetheless.” 

Changbin reached over to hit the boy, but they were sitting too far apart.

“Thanks, Binnie, but I’ll be fine until lunch. I sat in the back because Jeongin kept saying how it’s the most quiet here, but I doubt it. The front is more quiet.”

“Yeah I don’t think it’ll be quiet here, now that Jisung is sitting next to us.”

“Hey!” 

Jisung was loud, yes, but Jeongin wasn’t that much more quiet. It also didn’t help that Changbin sat turned around for half of the time, to talk to the backseat boys, and that the driver of all people joined the conversation as well.

Felix usually didn’t mind the noise and he tried joining the conversation, but he couldn’t seem to keep up for some reason, so he resorted to looking outside, feeling Hyunjin lean against him. This turned out to not be the greatest idea either, since the fast passing of the scenery made him dizzy, stomach clenching.

“Minho can you keep the car straight?” Hyunjin asked suddenly, straightening himself and keeping himself steady with a hand on Felix’s leg. Felix blinked rapidly. _Yeah, isn’t it dangerous to sway over the road like this?_

It didn’t seem like Minho had heard the boy, but Chan turned his head toward them, confused expression. _Or is he also getting really dizzy._

“Hey, Chan. Chan. Tell Minho to keep the car straight, it’s dangerous.” Felix clasped the passenger seat with both hands.

“What— He’s driving fine— Woah, are you two okay?” 

Felix lowered his head, hoping that it would make the world stop spinning. He swallowed. It felt as if he sat in a rollercoaster with a little too many loopings.

“Yeah, just Minho is making me nauseous with the way he drives—” Hyunjin stopped speaking and started gagging, which made Felix _extremely_ nauseous. He tried stopping himself from throwing up in the car.

“Ew! Hyunjin don’t throw up on me!” Changbin squeaked.

“Minho…” Felix croaked. “Stop the car, please.” 

“Woah, okay! I’ll stop right here.” 

The van swayed way too much as it came to a stop and as soon as it seemed like they were still, Felix threw the door open and stumbled over to lean over the guardrail and empty the contents of his stomach. It was an awful feeling and his throat burned. Hyunjin wasn’t doing any better, he guessed from the disgusting sounds coming from a meter or two to the left of him. 

“Was it the tuna pizza?” Jeongin wondered from somewhere behind him. Felix’s mouth tasted like vomit and tuna, yes. 

When his stomach felt empty enough and most of the gut-wrenching feeling had faded, he accepted a wipe from Minho to wipe his mouth with and saw that Hyunjin was still retching over the guardrail, Seungmin holding his long hair out of his face. _I’m glad I don’t have long hair like that._

Changbin handed him a bottle of water to wash away the disgusting taste in his mouth and eventually Hyunjin seemed to be done gagging as well. Seungmin even helped the boy clean his mouth. _Hyunjin must someday realize Seungmin’s feelings, right?_

“You guys think you can handle some more driving?” Chan asked.

“I think it’s best if they sit by the windows, just in case.” Seungmin told them and Felix was thankful. Fresh air was nice, even though it was already getting quite warm. “I’ll go sit in between you two.” 

“I can handle it, Minnie.” Changbin reassured Seungmin, although he had sounded very disgusted earlier.

“No, I’ll do it, that way my legs have more room as well.” 

* * *

Hyunjin climbed into the car with the help of everyone who could reach. His legs felt weak and his mouth felt dry, contrasting with how much he was sweating. _God damn tuna pizza._

The only upside was that his friends were being extra sweet. Seungmin dabbed away beads of sweat on his forehead and helped him keep his hair out of his face whenever he felt a wave of nausea emerging and hung his head out of the window. He didn’t seem bothered by how disgusting Hyunjin must be looking, he certainly felt disgusting.

“I guess our plans of hiking are cancelled, now?” Jisung asked.

“No, you guys can still go. Me and Hyunjin’ll just lie down and not think about food.” Felix sounded weak from where he was hanging out of the window.

“Please don’t say that word…” Hyunjin felt his stomach turn at the word _food_.

“Should one of us stay behind then?” Chan probably looked worried, but Hyunjin couldn’t see him as he closed eyes to keep the world steady. 

He felt a hand gently caress his head and he leaned into the warm touch, feeling the nausea fade as he laid down on Seungmin’s lap.

“Nah, we’ll survive.” He sighed. “You guys go on a walk, we’ll stay near the car and watch our stuff.” 

“If it’s only something bad that we ate, we should be fine now that it’s out, right?” 

Hyunjin felt his gag-reflexes activate again as Felix reminded him of when they were emptying out their stomachs. He moved to the window again and Seungmin’s hands stayed in his hair, moving with him. It was nice to have someone stabilize his head so he wouldn’t die of vertigo.

“And by the way,” Hyunjin croaked. “We won’t allow you to eat your lunch in our vicinity anyway.”

“Okay, but don’t hesitate to call us if we need to come back.” Chan reached behind him to pat his shoulder and probably also Felix’s.

It took another two hours before they arrived at the park and Hyunjin would’ve enjoyed the scenery if it wasn’t for the fact that looking up for too long hurt his brain. Their oldest friend supported Felix while he got out and Seungmin still hadn’t let Hyunjin go. Everyone got out of the car and the sick seated themselves on the warm asphalt. 

“Maybe you guys should try and eat something? Else you’ll feel miserable for the rest of the day.” Minho handed over their convenience store lunch, but Hyunjin didn’t want to think about eating right now. “Even though the idea of eating might seem gross, you need to get the bad food out of your system and then eat so you can get better.” 

His friend was right, how stomach-churning the idea might be, they should eventually eat. 

“Okay.” He said, holding his heavy head in his hands.

“You guys have fun!” Felix sounded muffled, he probably also had his head between his knees or arms. 

“I’ll take lots of pictures, stay strong guys.” Seungmin ruffled their heads and their friends left.

“Felix?”

“Yeah?”

“You ready to eat?”

“...In a couple of minutes. I hope.”

“Same…”

* * *

They walked over mossy paths between tall trees, the sun filtering through the sparse foliage. Seungmin took pictures of the pretty scenery and of his friends, running a bit past them to photograph them from the front. If Hyunjin was here, he would’ve taken lots of pictures of him, no doubt. 

They had picked a short walk to an outlook point, eating lunch while walking. Jisung liked staying inside more than going out, but if he was only with his friends, going out wasn’t half bad. It was also nice to see something else than fields and highway for a change, and to get some exercise after sitting in a stuffy car with seven others for hours.

They played a game ‘mimic the animal sound’, so every time they heard an animal, a bird singing, crickets chirping or mosquito’s zooming, everyone tried their best to imitate it and then they voted for the best. Unfortunately the mosquito-imitation king wasn’t present, Felix would’ve won by a landslide.

“Everyone else feel fine, by the way? Everyone had a good night sleep in the mediocre motel?” Chan asked as they were ascending a hill. A chorus of affirming sounds emerged.

“Better than expected.” Jeongin smiled his cute smile.

“Channie you too?” Jisung asked. Chan always asked about the rest, but never told them how _he_ was doing.

“You weren’t too warm?” Changbin asked and Chan laughed, waving a hand.

“Yeah I slept fine and, Changbin, you weren’t even cuddling me because _you_ were warm, so no.” 

“Oh! Guys I think I can see the top of this hill!” Jeongin exclaimed enthusiastically and began hurrying up the hill and Jisung followed. “Woah!”

Jisung ran after the youngest, wanting to see the view, and he heard the clicking of Seungmin’s camera behind them, even though he wasn’t anywhere near the outlook point yet. They all gathered at the top, looking over a small wooden fence to see treetops and fields of flowers near them, cities and hills in the distance. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the greenery.

The view was pretty beautiful, but more important to him was sharing it with his friends. It was a bummer that Felix and Hyunjin couldn’t see it with their own eyes, but Seungmin was taking lots of photographs to show them later. Jisung looked at his friends and enjoyed seeing them enjoy the view. He made eye contact with Chan, who smiled brightly at him and then looked behind him.

“Minho, come on, it’s not that high!” The blonde chuckled and Jisung turned to see Minho completely still a couple of meters behind. He shook his head, wearing an uneasy expression. 

“We've been going up for a long time.” He said. “I'll see it on the pictures later.”

“It really isn't that high, though.” Jisung said. He was afraid of heights as well usually, not as bad as the older, but still. 

Minho stayed put, pressing his lips together stubbornly. Jisung rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy. He reached out a hand. 

“Come on.” He motioned to the outlook spot, waiting for his friend to take his hand, but he didn't move a finger. He was just looking forward with an anxious look. _Wow, he is really afraid, huh?_

“Minho, it's okay, we're all here with you.” Jisung grabbed a hand and intertwined their fingers. Holding hands usually calmed the older, so he hoped he would come with him. 

Gently Jisung pulled him along with him towards the outlook spot and Minho grabbed his arm with his free hand. It was kinda cute. Slowly the view became clearer and they stopped about a meter or two behind the small fence. 

“Pretty, huh? Nice to see with your own eyes.” Jisung squeezed his friends hand. 

“Shut up.” Minho whispered, lovingly. He hadn't let go of his hand, nor his arm, and it was getting sweaty, but Jisung didn't mind the clamminess, as long as he could enjoy the view with _all_ of his friends. 

He saw from the corners of his eyes that Seungmin snapped a shot of the two of them and his heart jumped for some reason, feeling a bit caught in a simple but intimate moment. Quickly he shook the feeling and focused on the view again. 

“I got some good pics, let's go back and join Felix and Hyunjin again?” Seungmin looked at his camera with a satisfied smile and then raised his eyebrows at the rest. 

“Oh, can I see?” Changbin ran over to the boy with the camera, but Seungmin held it high above his head. 

“Later. When I've picked the nice ones.”

They began making their way back and Minho didn't let go of his hand. Jisung liked holding hands, but their hands were getting quite moist now, so he let go. Minho turned his head to look at him and Jisung smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry my hand is getting real sweaty, haha.”

“Weak.” The boy grinned. 

“Who was the one just trembling because we were standing on a hill?” Jisung shot back, mirroring the teasing grin and earning a shove. “ _You_ had to hold _my_ hand to be brave, mister.”

“You took my hand first.” _Oh, okay, we’re doing it like this. Challenge accepted, Lee Minho._

“Because I know you love it when I do that.” He winked daringly. If Minho wanted to play, he’d play along. He liked getting a rise out of the usually soulless boy. 

Both he and Minho didn’t often admit directly to each other how much they cared about each other and they made it a game to get the other to either admit it, or get flustered about it. They were just joking around, luckily they didn’t need words to understand each other most of the time, the little things were enough. 

“So what if I do?” Minho looked at him with a challenging look.

Jisung didn’t see that coming, Minho was unpredictable sometimes and he felt heat rising to his cheeks. _No don’t lose so easily! You can do better, Jisung._

“Then who’s the one _weak_ for me?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Who’s the one that got his hands all sweaty?”

“Are you guys flirting or…?” Changbin interrupted their banter.

“He’s flirting with me, I think.” Minho pointed at him.

“Hey! You just admitted you love it when I hold your hand.” Jisung exclaimed. Minho looked at him, holding back laughter. _This guy._ They couldn’t hold their laughter anymore and Changbin chuckled awkwardly.

“You guys are confusing sometimes.” He sighed with a smile. “I can’t tell if you’re flirting or not.”

“You know who _is_ obvious when flirting?” Minho said. “Or, should I say when _pining_?”

“Kim Seungmin!” Jeongin yelled. 

Jisung saw the brown haired boy’s face scrunch in discomfort. He felt kinda bad for him, everyone of their friend group knew about his feelings for Hyunjin, except for Hyunjin. Hyunjin always praised Seungmin for being nice and cute, but he didn’t seem to notice the way Seungmin was extra nice to _him_ , extra patient around him and never got upset with him.

It was endearing to see how much Seungmin cared for the boy, he never left his side when he was feeling unwell this morning, holding his hair out of his face, seemingly unfazed by the gagging. 

It also wasn’t a stretch to say Hyunjin really liked Seungmin as well, they black haired boy had weak heart when it came to the youngest two, preferably cuddling them. He liked cuddling in general, but Seungmin’s shoulder seemed to be an unspoken favourite. Hyunjin didn’t show any signs of having anything other than platonic feelings for him as of yet, though.

“Well, not obvious enough, I guess.” Seungmin sighed.

“Hey! Don’t be all hopeless. You said you’d be more upfront, I’m sure he’ll catch on then.” Chan ran over to pat his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I don’t know how, though.” 

“What! Mister Upfront doesn’t know how to be upfront?” Jisung gasped dramatically, hoping to lighten his friends mood.

“I don’t know how to be upfront about _liking_ someone.” Seungmin corrected.

“Maybe you can learn flirting from these two.” Changbin gestured at Minho and Jisung.

“No.” Mister Upfront stated. “They’re not even admitting they’re flirting, how is that upfront?”

“It’s not flirting, I don’t even like this guy.” Minho spoke and someone who didn’t know him could think he was serious. 

“This is exactly what I mean.” Seungmin gave Changbin an pointed look.

“We are all bad at this, I guess.” Jeongin shrugged. “Just do whatever then. Don’t be afraid to go too far, the guy is dense as fuck.”

“Language, Jeongin.” Chan stated.

“I do what I want.” Jeongin shot back with a smile Chan couldn’t fight back against. They all cooed at the adorableness of the youngest, who rolled his eyes at the endless affection.

* * *

When they returned to the parking lot, they saw Felix lying on the asphalt and Chan almost got a heart attack. Luckily there weren’t many cars around. An empty clear plastic bag lay next to him, it seemed he had eaten. That was good, but where was Hyunjin?

“Hey there, lil bro. You doing okay?” Chan and the rest crouched around the boy, Minho rubbed his arm gently. The freckled individual nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, lying down helps keeping the lunch inside.” He whispered, keeping his gaze up at the sky.

“Where’s our other Trooper?” Jisung asked.

“Who?” _Oh lord, is he more sick than we thought? Is he now getting amnesia?_

“Where’s Hyunjinnie?” Changbin clarified. 

“He’s not next to me?” Felix slowly moved his head from side to side, knitting his brows. _Okay so he does remember who Hyunjin is. Good._ But, where is Hyunjin?

“You didn’t notice he’s gone?” Jeongin frowned, confused.

“...No…” Felix whispered. Seungmin stood up and looked around, sighing.

“I knew we shouldn’t have left you alone.” He sounded kind of angry?

“Hey, Seungmin. He’s probably just gone to the bathroom or something.” Chan tried to calm the boy before he started blaming anyone, including himself.

“But we don’t even know how long he’s been gone! What if something happened?” Seungmin put a hand in his hair, more worried than angry right now. 

“I’m sorry, Minnie…” Felix muttered a guilty expression on his face and Chan felt his chest contract. 

“No, it’s not your fault. I should’ve listened to my gut and stayed behind.” Seungmin huffed. _Oh no._ These kind of feelings were exactly what Chan was trying to prevent.

“No. It’s no ones fault. We don’t even know if anything is wrong.” _God bless Minho._ “Let’s just check the bathroom, I need to go anyway.” 

Chan and Changbin stayed behind with Felix, while the rest went to the bathroom. He saw Jeongin subtly try to comfort Seungmin a little, _he’s such an angel._ Felix told them they did eat together, but that after eating they lied down and he may have fallen asleep for a second.

“It’s okay, Lix. Don’t feel bad, it’s not your fault. Hyunjin can call us if he needs help.” Changbin reassured the boy, patting his head.

“Well I do feel bad, but I’ll try to not feel guilty.” Felix still managed to joke around, despite his current state. “The food did make me feel a bit less tired, tough.”

They sat in silence for a while, checking the way to the bathroom every once in a while to see if their friends were coming back already. Chan tried his best to not worry too much. 

Eventually their friends returned, Hyunjin slumped over Seungmin’s shoulder, leaning on him while walking slowly, he didn’t look very healthy. Jeongin supported him from the side. 

“We found the dude near the bathrooms, crying because he was tired of vomiting and his legs couldn’t carry him anymore.” Jisung ruffled Hyunjin’s hair, and Chan saw his ghostly white face, cheeks and nose stained red from crying. He looked terrible.

“Seungmin keeps apologizing for some reason.” Jeongin frowned at his friend as they sat down around Felix. Hyunjin leaned his head on Seungmin's shoulder. 

“It’s because I should’ve listened to myself and stayed behind. Hyunjin’s obviously not well enough to walk by himself, I could’ve taken care of him.” Seungmin sighed.

“It’s not your fault Seungmin, nothing bad happened.” 

“He was _crying_ on the ground because he couldn’t carry himself!” Seungmin snapped and Jeongin winced.

“Seungmin…” Hyunjin mumbled, eyes to the ground.

“Why are you so stingy! You don’t have to snap at him, he was just trying to make you feel better!” Changbin defended their youngest friend. Chan took a deep breath, he hated seeing his friends get mad at each other.

“I know he was!” Seungmin snapped again, but he took a deep breath before continuing. “But he can’t, because if I just stayed—”

“Then what?” Minho cut him off. “Who would’ve taken pictures, then? For them to look at? I bet Hyunjin doesn’t blame you and that he’d rather have you see the scenery and take pictures yourself.”

“Of course he’d say that to me, but—”

“But what?”

“Guys don’t fight!” Jeongin exclaimed. “God! What happened, happened, okay?”

Seungmin became quiet and he pressed his lips together. Chan wanted to comfort him, but he waited for Hyunjin to maybe say something. 

“You're not responsible for me and Felix, Minnie.” Chan had to strain his ears to make out what the tall boy said. “It's not your fault that I thought I could handle going to the bathroom by myself after eating. I just thought I wouldn’t throw up, maybe. And I felt disgusting and useless after and I’d rather have that you didn’t see me like that.”

Seungmin flicked his eyes to Hyunjin and then to the ground, fidgeting with the ends of his shorts. Chan hoped Hyunjins words would make him feel better, so that they could continue their trip without any bad feelings. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just— I felt like I should’ve been there for you guys. I really hate to see you crying.” Seungmin bit his lip and Chan had to look away, he was also glad he didn’t see Hyunjin cry earlier. He couldn’t handle seeing his friends mad or sad.

“And we all hate to see you get mad, Minnie, at yourself or at anyone else.” Hyunjin seemed to get some of his strength back, reassuring his friend, at which he succeeded, because Seungmin’s frown disappeared.

“Sorry guys.”

They got in the van again, Minho insisted he'd drive for another couple of hours. They decided to get to a motel as soon as possible, so Felix, but especially Hyunjin, could rest. The only stop in between was at a supermarket to get some healthy food, which could help against food poisoning. Chan saw Seungmin didn't leave Hyunjin's side for a second.

They chose new roommates for the next stop, this time they let fate decide, Chan roomed with Hyunjin, Jisung and Jeongin and Seungmin, Minho, Felix and Changbin roomed together. 

“Everyone okay with this? We've booked this one for one night again— we can always extend if your conditions get worse— but I doubt it.” Chan eyed Seungmin. “You okay with this, Min? Or will you feel better if you room with Hyunjin?” 

“I won't be a very fun roommate, though. You've been sweet enough today, Seungminnie. Let's room another time.” Hyunjin was lying on Seungmin's lap, while the latter mindlessly combed his hair with a hand. He nodded.


	3. Two pining boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe he hasn't realized his feelings yet.” Felix spoke up. “I mean, you guys are very close and Jisung is—” 
> 
> “Kinda dumb? Just like Hyunjin?” Minho interrupted. 
> 
> “I was gonna to say oblivious to romantic feelings, just like Hyunjin. They're not stupid.” The sweet boy weakly slapped the older's arm. 
> 
> “Jisung kinda is.” Seungmin mumbled.
> 
> “Hey, don't insult him if you're not also insulting Mister Naive and Oblivious himself.” Minho defended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Felix have a hearty talk with Seungmin and Minho about their crushes and they play a game in the car!  
> Seungmin is WHIPPED  
> IDK what to say other than enjoooyyy!!

At the motel, they crashed on their beds. This time the bathroom wasn't some kind of horrific tiny room where someone had probably died, but it actually was decent. The beds were narrow as always, and the rooms were only very sparingly decorated, but Changbin was just glad he could take a shower. 

Their rooms were adjacent again, no connecting door this time, though, so they couldn't hear each other as well. 

When every one of his roommates had either taken a shower or, in Felix's case, cleaned themselves with a cloth, they lied down on the beds, reading or staring at the ceiling. In Changbin's case, it was the latter. 

“Hey, Felix.” He said as he realized something. “You up?” 

“Yeah, why?” He didn't sound too sick, luckily. Changbin sat up on the bed and met eyes with the freckled boy on the other bed with Minho. 

“I just realized we're rooming with the two pining boys.” 

“ _Two?_ ” Minho scoffed. 

“Oh yeah, you're right.” Felix giggled, causing Minho to push him lightly. “Minho, don't try to deny it.” 

“There's nothing to deny, don't categorize me with _him_.” The boy pointed at the boy lying next to Changbin, who put down his book. 

“There's nothing wrong with pining. At least I'm not afraid to admit I like someone.” Seungmin said. 

“At least I'm not afraid to flirt.” _Did he just admit he likes Jisung?_

“So you guys _are_ flirting!” Changbin exclaimed, but realized he might've been a little loud. 

“Are you, though? Or is it just flirting disguised as banter? Are you actually letting Jisung know?” Seungmin asked the real questions. 

“Who said I'm flirting with anyone? I just said I'm not afraid.” Minho stubbornly denied any feelings. 

“Minho, you can tell us. Seungmin told us about his feelings as well, we won't judge or expose you.” Felix patted the older's arm. “I saw you spooning Jisung this morning.”

“You spoon everyone, Lix. Doesn't mean I like him.” 

“Then explain why you look at him the same way Seungmin looks at Hyunjin.” Changbin decided to push a little, he had seen a transition in the way the older would look at Jisung, seen him stare just a bit longer, smile a little bit fonder. 

Minho grew quiet, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. The fact that he didn't have a snarky comeback meant Changbin was right. He felt a little bad, maybe Minho wasn't ready to admit his feelings? 

“I can't help that he's so cute.” He murmured, avoiding his roommates eyes. “And— I was already thinking maybe this trip would be a good opportunity to confess.”

“Really?” Felix shot up, eyes wide, but quickly lowered himself again, blinking. “I hope he accepts.”

“You think he likes you back?” Seungmin asked. 

“I don't know. Well, of course he likes me, but I don't know if he returns my feelings. The uhm— our flirting isn't very serious so I don't know.” Minho scratched his neck. It wasn't often the older would confide in them, but Changbin was glad he did. Suddenly their eyes met. 

“Do _you_ know?” Minho asked him. 

“Me?” Changbin pointed at himself, confused. 

“Did he say something to you? Since you apparently are always watching us.”

“Am not!” He huffed, pouting. Then he started thinking about if Jisung had ever said anything to him, or if he had seen a similar transition in the way Jisung looked at Minho. 

He had to admit Jisung was a lot more open about showing his emotions and it was obvious he loved his hyung a lot, but he couldn't say he was as confident about saying Jisung had feelings for Minho as he was about the other way around. He also thought Jisung would've told someone if he knew he had feelings for his friend. 

“He hasn't said anything to me.” He settled on saying, but when Minho's expression grew slightly disappointed, he added: “But neither did you until now!” 

“Yeah, but Jisung is not me. He talks a lot.” 

“Maybe he hasn't realized his feelings yet.” Felix spoke up. “I mean, you guys are very close and Jisung is—” 

“Kinda dumb? Just like Hyunjin?” Minho interrupted. 

“I was gonna to say oblivious to romantic feelings, just like Hyunjin. They're not stupid.” The sweet boy weakly slapped the older's arm. 

“Jisung kinda is.” Seungmin mumbled.

“Hey, don't insult him if you're not also insulting Mister Naive and Oblivious himself.” Minho defended. 

“Guys.” Changbin wasn't in the mood for bickering, even if it was harmless. “Anyway, I guess you both gotta be more upfront then. If you wanna know if they like you back, ask them.”

This caused the two boys in question to groan loudly. _They are more similar than they will ever admit_ , Changbin thought with a smile. 

* * *

The next day, Hyunjin felt infinitely better. The nausea and burn in his throat were gone, his headache had faded and the disgusting taste of vomit had left his mouth. He still felt a bit weak from not having eaten a lot, but the thought of food didn't activate any gagging response anymore. 

Jisung had kept him warm during the night, because despite how much he had wanted to cuddle Jeongin, he knew Jeongin and he were both very ticklish, and ticklishness combined with a clingy and sweaty sick Hyunjin wasn't a good idea on a summer night. Jisung was a little more touch and heat resistant, so they had shared the bed. 

Felix was doing way better as well, he had even regained most of his strength, having eaten more last night. His stomach was a little stronger than his own, Hyunjin guessed. They ate breakfast they bought yesterday and packed up their bags again, preparing to leave for the next stop. 

Chan was driving, Jeongin next to him, Hyunjin sat next to Seungmin, who sat next to Felix again, just in case, and the loudest three sat in the back, Jisung in the middle. 

“Guys, let’s play a game!” Felix suggested after a couple of minutes of driving. “Chan, Hyunjin, everyone up to it?” 

“As long as I don’t have to use both hands and I can keep my eyes on the road, I’m in!” Chan raised a hand.

Hyunjin agreed as well. “What’re we playing?”

“Let’s play superlatives.” Felix clapped his hands together. They all agreed to the game immediately, superlatives was fun to play, Hyunjin thought.

“Who starts? Chan starts and then Jeongin and so on?” Jisung asked.

“Oh do I have to start? Uhm…” Their oldest friend thought for a bit. “Okay. Who’s most likely to give in and take a shower in a shady bathroom?” 

Hyunjin had to think for a bit, he got sweaty easily, but he also was too squeamish to take a shower in a bathroom like the one in the first motel. It had to be someone who was desperate and brave enough. 

“3… 2… 1… point!” 

Hyunjin pointed the guy behind him, Minho, who also got a vote from Seungmin. Felix and Minho pointed at Chan, while Chan and Changbin pointed at Jeongin, and Jeongin and Jisung voted for Seungmin. Jeongin and Chan had to clarify who they were pointing at, but eventually it was clear who voted who. They laughed at their divided opinions and the protests coming from Jeongin and Minho.

“Who is the best to room with?” Jeongin asked when it was quiet enough to ask. Immediately protest erupted, people claiming they couldn’t choose. Jeongin ignored it and raised a hand to quiet his friends. “We know we all love each other, just choose someone!”

Hyunjin faced a great dilemma, should he choose Jeongin or Seungmin? Jeongin was cute and sweet and nice, just like Seungmin, so choosing would be hard. He hadn’t roomed with Seungmin yet and he knew Seungmin would be open to cuddling more than the youngest, so he decided to choose him.

They all pointed to their pick and when he saw Jeongin choose Seungmin as well, Hyunjin smiled. He was surprised that Seungmin had chosen him, instead of Jeongin and he got curious for his reasons. 

Chan didn't point to anyone, still refusing to pick between his friends. Felix and Changbin pointed at each other, smiling and high fiving, but Felix also quickly pointed at Chan, after seeing no one voted for him. Minho and Jisung voted for each other, after which they hugged.

“Now everyone say their reasons!” Jeongin exclaimed. “I chose Seungmin because he’s not too loud usually and he’s clean. We don't have to hear Chan's reason because he's a coward and can't choose, so Felix you can go next.”

“I chose Changbinnie because he's nice and soft and we get along well. We've had many sleepovers. And I chose Channie because he's my big bro.” Felix explained. _He's an angel._

Hyunjin then moved his eyes to the boy next to him, giving him a curious look. Seungmin met his eyes and raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Why did you choose me, Seungminnie?” He asked, rubbing the boy's leg. Seungmin snatched his hand away and laid it on his own leg, smiling. 

“Because I'm very comfortable with you.” He smiled and Hyunjin's heart jumped. _God he's so cute!!_

He wrapped his arms around Seungmin's chest and squeezed him tight, making him bark out a laugh. It wasn't much, but somehow hearing his friend say he was _very_ comfortable with him made him happy. 

“I chose you because I haven't roomed with you yet and I'm also very comfortable with you. It's easy to talk to you.” He said as he let the boy go. 

“You guys are cute.” Changbin said in a baby voice. He then raised his eyebrows and continued in a normal voice. “Is that all?” 

Seungmin turned to look at the older, who kept his eyebrows raised at him. Hyunjin couldn't see Seungmin's expression, but he saw Changbin flick his eyes between them both, probably prompting them to answer. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Hyunjin said. 

“Okay, I chose Felix because he's an angel and he takes care of people well.” Changbin reached over the seat to pat Felix's cheek. Felix smiled brightly. 

“Cuties!” Jisung squished Changbin against the side of the van trying to give him a kiss, eventually succeeding, eliciting a squeak from the older. He also leaned forward to give Felix a kiss and the boy sighed, offering a cheek. 

The squirrel planted a loud smooch on Felix's cheek and smiled victoriously. 

“Okay, so I picked Minho because he's cute and he likes me.” He laid down his head on Minho's shoulder affectionately and Minho looked away, a small smile forming on his face. 

“Well, I picked you because _you_ like _me,_ obviously. You always say we're soulmates.” He huffed and Hyunjin thought he saw him blushing slightly. “And because _you_ are cute.”

“That's because we are soulmates.” Jisung lightly pecked behind Minho's ear and the older turned and placed a quick kiss on Jisung's round cheek, before turning away again, now definitely blushing. 

_That was kinda romantic, I wonder when they'll finally get together._

Felix asked the next question, ‘Who’s most oblivious?’, and Hyunjin had expected people to vote for him, but he didn’t expect _everyone_ to vote for him. Hyunjin had voted for Felix, he thought their freckled friend could be quite oblivious, but apparently he was more oblivious.

The fact that he didn’t know exactly why they all picked him, sadly spoke for the fact that he really may be oblivious.

“Guys, why did you all pick me?” He asked, causing some of his friends to laugh.

“Well, you can still prove us wrong, since a certain something hasn’t made itself _that_ obvious yet, but _we_ have all catched on already.” Jeongin said, looking at him pointedly. _What? Since when was there something to catch on? Do they all know what Jeongin means?_ He felt a little embarrassed. 

“Sorry? Uhm. What is it then?” He looked around at his friends, but their faces didn’t tell him anything. They also weren’t telling him with words. He didn’t see any confused expressions, so they apparently all knew what Jeongin was talking about. “Oh. I guess I’ll have to find out myself? Is it important?”

A lot of _‘yes’_ s sounded and only one _‘no’_ , coming from the boy next to him. _What does this mean? Is it important or not?_ He was inclined to believe Seungmin, but since six others said it _was_ important, it might be important. Why wouldn’t they tell him then?

“How can _you_ of all people say it’s not important, Seungmin!” Jeongin accused. _Does it have to do something with Seungmin?_

“I mean he doesn’t have to overanalyze everything now. If we feel like he needs to know, we’ll tell him.” Seungmin explained. “Don’t worry about it for now, Jinnie.”

He nodded, feeling like he had no choice but not to worry about it for now, since he had absolutely not idea what they were talking about. 

Seungmin and he asked the next questions and after that it was Changbin’s turn. He thought for a while, opened his mouth and then closed it again. Jisung lightly shoved him.

“Just say it, Bin! You obviously have an idea.” 

“Yeah but…”

“No buts! Lay it on us.” Hyunjin said.

“Okay but I’m not asking this for myself.” Changbin took a breath. “Who are you most looking forward to seeing at the beach?”

“You mean shirtless?” Minho shouted and the four people around him covered their ears.

“Jesus. Yes.” Changbin mumbled.

“Oooooooohhh Binnie, scandalous!” Chan whistled.

“You’re the one who refuses to say _tiddies_.” Changbin shot back. 

“But I’m sure there are people who are looking forward to seeing your _tiddies_!” Felix exclaimed and if Chan didn’t have both hands on the wheel, he’d definitely be hiding his red ears behind them right now.

“Okay let’s vote!” 

Hyunjin couldn’t quickly think of someone other than Chan to vote for, Chan had nice shoulders and was a typical beach boy, so he voted for their blonde red eared friend. He saw everyone except for Chan, Seungmin and Jeongin also voted for Chan and the remaining three were pointing at him.

“Guys!” Chan whined as everyone said who they had voted for.

“Tiddies!” The back seat boys featuring Felix yelled in response. 

“Guys, be careful, he might accidentally crash the car in embarrassment.” Jeongin laughed. “I would’ve voted for Chan as well, but Hyunjin is very sexy. In hindsight, however, I should’ve voted for Chan so that Seungmin would be the only one not voting for Chan.”

“Yeah, why didn’t you vote for Chan, Minnie?” Felix elbowed the boy in question.

“Because Hyunjin’s handsome.” Seungmin answered simply. “I mean, that’s what this question is about right?”

It was weird hearing Seungmin speak about his looks, he usually avoided it both because he didn’t care about looks and because he knew Hyunjin didn’t like being complimented on his looks too much. One of the things Hyunjin liked so much about Seungmin was the way he cared about his friends. His friends were great.

Jisung asked the next question and after that Minho got to ask the last question and he decided to save a hard one for last.

“Who is the best kisser?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “I know we've all never kissed each other, but just imagine who you think would be the best. I’ll give you guys some time to think.” 

Wow. Hyunjin took a deep breath, who to choose? He tried cautiously imagining himself kissing his friends, but it wasn't really helping him. He then tried imagining his friends kiss other people, but it wasn't any better. It made him a bit uncomfortable. 

He sighed and tried to just pick someone, based on anything. The first person that popped into his head was Seungmin and for the reason that Seungmin knew him well, so he would know how to kiss him well— _wait why am I thinking about how_ I _would like it?_

He felt his cheeks heat up. _Okay I'm just picking Seungmin. I don't wanna think about it any longer._

After a minute or two they decided to start voting. Hyunjin pointed his finger at the boy next to him and saw that said boy pointed back at him. _Oh? Oh, it's because of my 'pretty' lips, right? But Seungmin wouldn't pick that as a reason, right? Or would he?_

Minho and Jisung had voted for themselves, Chan voted for Jisung, Felix voted Changbin, Changbin voted Chan and Jeongin voted Seungmin as well. 

“I can't believe no one voted for me! Anyway I want to hear your reasoning, _especially_ if you voted for Jisung or Changbin!” Minho said. 

Hyunjin was surprised that no one voted for him except for the one person he'd least expect to state his lips as the reason. “Yeah I'm curious as well, I thought at least one of you'd vote for me since you like my lips so much.”

“Seungmin voted for you, though.” Minho pointed out. 

“Yeah, but he usually doesn't obsess over my physique as much as you guys.” 

“Anyway, I chose myself because I think I'd be great.” Minho grinned and his eyes flicked to his side. 

“Same, I'm quite experienced in giving kisses, so, yeah.” Jisung said. 

“Oh, come on, you think kisses on the cheek are going to give you experience for the real deal? You'd panic.” Minho challenged him. 

“Nobody said anything about the real deal! I voted for Jisung because he gives nice kisses.” Chan agreed with their squirrel friend. 

“Yeah that's the reason I voted for Changbin too.” Felix added. Minho rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, whatever then. Bin?” 

“I chose Channie because it would be too predictable to pick Hyunjin because of his lips.” Changbin smiled sheepishly and Chan let out a laugh. “Channie has nice lips too.”

Hyunjin couldn't help but laugh as well, but he got kind of nervous when he realized it was Seungmin's turn to explain. He didn't want to get his hopes up— wait, for what exactly? 

“I picked Hyunjin because he has soft lips and he's kind and considerate.” Seungmin said with a soft expression that made Hyunjin feel warm. “He always puts his feelings in everything he does so it should be good.”

_Seungminnie is so sweet, he really knows what to say to make me feel good._ Hyunjin smiled at the boy next to him, wordlessly thanking him for the compliment. 

“I picked Seungminnie, because he listens well to people.” He said, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Good lord you guys are going to give me tooth decay someday.” Jeongin sighed. “I picked Seungmin because he’s patient.”

_That’s a good reason as well._

“Now the people who picked each other can kiss to confirm!” Felix exclaimed and Hyunjin’s eyes went wide. He expected Seungmin to hit Felix, but he just froze for a bit and then looked at Hyunjin. Something in his eyes made Hyunjin shiver, his heartbeat picking up its pace.

_Is he going to kiss me? Why? Is he joking around?_ Seungmin kept steady eye contact and Hyunjin felt his face go bright red. He didn’t know what to do.

Suddenly Seungmin’s expression changed rapidly from something which looked like disappointment to such a cute smile Hyunjin started to doubt if he ever looked disappointed. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Jeez, you don’t have to look so scared. I’m not doing anything without your permission, Jinnie.” 

“Oh.” Hyunjin chuckled awkwardly. “I wasn’t scared, though— Just— Just surprised.”

He noticed his friends were uncharacteristically silent all of a sudden, all eyes on him and the brown haired boy next to him. His heart was beating at light speed.

“Nice, Minnie!” Minho broke the silence, _thank god_. 

* * *

The day went by pretty fast after that. They had stopped at a rest-spot to buy some lunch and play football on a field, getting some exercise. They went a bit easy on Felix and Hyunjin, since they were still not feeling optimal in the energy department, and because it was pretty warm out. 

When they continued the ride to their next motel and aside from choosing roommates for tonight, the ride was pretty quiet. Everyone was pretty tired from getting up early the past three days to get to the next place. 

The new roommates were Felix, Minho, Chan and Jeongin together and Jisung, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Changbin. Seungmin was looking forward to finally rooming with Hyunjin. After their game today, he didn’t know what to think exactly. He thought he’d given Hyunjin a good hint and he had said he wasn’t scared when Seungmin tried to kiss him, but his expression hadn’t been promising. Hyunjin had also picked him as best roommate and best kisser, which gave him butterflies, but still no certainty about if he returned his feelings.

It was frustrating, but he also knew that he shouldn’t expect to get clear answers if he didn’t send clear signals. What was clear to others, wasn’t necessarily clear to Hyunjin. Besides, it maybe was a little much to ask for a clear answer when Hyunjin had been quite sick the previous day.

They arrived at the third motel, sun still high in the sky, even though it was pretty late in the afternoon already. They had stopped at a convenience store for some simple, not too low of quality, dinner they could heat up in the microwave. Yes, their rooms had a microwave. 

The downside was that the beds were very narrow and the bathroom was also cramped. At least it wasn’t disgusting. 

“Are you guys sure you two can fit in the bed with your long legs?” Jisung asked, eyeing the beds.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” Hyunjin waved a hand. “I think Changbin needs more space than we do, since he gets hot so easily.” 

“You get hot easily too, Jinnie.” Changbin shot back.

“All the more reason for us  _ not _ to lie in the same bed. I already slept with Jisung and I’ve been waiting to finally room with Seungmin!”

Seungmin was glad his friend wanted to lie together too, although he knew Changbin would make sure they’d eventually end up together as well. Seungmin didn’t want to make things awkward and ask about feelings while they were sharing a narrow bed, though.

After eating, they took turns showering before bed, Hyunjin and Seungmin first so that Hyunjin could go to sleep early. While he was showering, Seungmin organized his stuff for a bit, picking out clothes to wear tomorrow. Changbin and Jisung were lying on their bed, writing lyrics together and speaking in hushed tones. 

Seungmin jumped, startled by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hyunjin standing right in front of him, wearing nothing but his boxers and a towel around his neck, drying his wet long hair. Seungmin felt blood rush to his face and he had to refrain himself from checking the boy out. 

He had seen Hyunjin in boxershorts before, but never after he just got out of the shower, his hair wet, dripping along his face on exposed shoulders, when they were about to sleep in the same bed together—  _ Seungmin don't think about those things right now!  _

“It's warm, huh?” Hyunjin smiled. “You can shower now.”

“Okay.” He nodded, making sure to keep his gaze steady on his friends face and not let it wander. 

As Seungmin got in the shower he tried washing away all thoughts he shouldn't be thinking. His heart was pounding like crazy after seeing Hyunjin just now and he began to doubt if he could handle sleeping next to him tonight. 

He didn't have much choice, though. Hyunjin said he wanted to sleep next to him and it would be weird to suddenly try to convince him otherwise. 

Seungmin accepted his fate with a sigh and got out of the shower. He quickly brushed his teeth and told Changbin and Jisung they could shower. He saw Hyunjin sitting on the bed, reading a book, and when he noticed Seungmin he patted the spot next to him. 

He climbed on the bed and looked over his friends shoulder to see what he was reading. He recognized some names from when Hyunjin talked about the books he was reading. The boy closed the book with a sigh. 

“Can't concentrate anymore. Time to cuddle.” He said and Seungmin laughed a bit as Hyunjin snaked arms around his waist and laid his head on the others chest. 

Seungmin leaned back against the headboard, Hyunjin in his arms. They sat in silence for a while like that and Seungmin thought the black haired boy had fallen asleep, until he suddenly spoke up. 

“Thank you for taking care of me yesterday, by the way.” He looked up at him and smiled his beautiful smile. “You didn't room with me, but you stayed by my side the entire time before we arrived. It made me feel less disgusting, so thank you.”

“You're welcome, Jinnie.” Seungmin lightly kissed his forehead. “I'm glad I could help a bit. You know I'm always there for you.”

Hyunjin tightened his grip on the boy, squeezing hard. 

“You are  _ so sweet _ to me, Minnie! What did I do to deserve this?” After squeezing Hyunjin craned his neck to plant a smooch on Seungmin's earlobe. 

_ You don't need to do anything to deserve my love, just being yourself is enough _ , Seungmin thought, but wasn't courageous enough to say it. He was still recovering from the display of affection from a second ago. He felt like he had to be upfront with him, though, just tell him the truth. 

“You are yourself. That's what you did.” He couldn't look Hyunjin in the eyes as he spoke, but he wanted to see his reaction. 

Carefully he turned his head toward the black haired boy lying on his chest, pressing his lips together. Hyunjin's beautiful brown eyes were wide. Then he grabbed Seungmin's shoulders and shook them. 

“SEUNGMIN!!!” He yelled through clenched teeth. “I'm going to explode if you keep being so cute and nice!” 

Seungmin laughed as he was being shaken around. “I'm not apologizing for telling you the truth.” 

Hyunjin grunted as he squished Seungmin's cheeks and gave him a loud smooch on his forehead, before tackling him, pushing them down on the bed. Seungmin sighed in content as they cuddled up against each other, getting comfortable. 

He kicked the covers away, they wouldn't be needing them if they would be lying squished against each other like this. He thought he wouldn't be able to fall asleep quickly, like this, but it was fine, it was still pretty early anyway. 

He was also used to Hyunjin dominating his thoughts at night, so it shouldn't be too bad. 

“Thank you, Minnie, you're the best.” Hyunjin whispered against the crook of his neck. “I'm pretty tired already, so just push me off if I fall asleep and you want me off. Good night.” 

“Good night, Jinnie.”  _ Love you. _


	4. Water & home made brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your mouth is shaped like a diamond. It looks expensive, man.” Jisung said, voice low, it was like honey floating around his ears.
> 
> Jisung’s eyes were on his lips. Oh my God. Minho put his hands against his chest to prevent his heart from jumping out, that could be dangerous. He could feel the heat of Jisung’s gaze burning his face.
> 
> He waited for his friend to look away, but he didn’t. He didn’t.
> 
> It had become very silent all of a sudden, or were Minho’s ears just malfunctioning? No, he could hear his own heartbeat loud and clear. 
> 
> “What are you doing, Sung?” He thought. Or did he say it out loud? Where was he again?
> 
> “Just, you know.” Jisung’s beautiful, beautiful lips moved and Minho wanted nothing more than just capture them. “You know.”
> 
> “Yeah.” Minho knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chill dude sells water and home made brownies and the boys are very hungry and sweaty. What could go wrong?
> 
> Things get kinda heated...

The next day Minho woke up  _ sweaty as fuck.  _ He noticed Chan had stashed all of the covers on him, Chan himself lying exposed to the air.  _ Ugh.  _

He threw the covers off and made his way to the bathroom to quickly wash himself with a cloth. All of them showering in the morning would take too long, they had to leave before ten, so manually showering would have to do. 

He was also pretty hungry, so he rummaged through his backpack for some food. He found only some almost empty bags of snacks, nothing that looked appetizing early in the morning. 

_ Okay, I'll have to wait until the rest wakes up, I guess.  _ When they did, it seemed Minho wasn't the only one who was out of healthy foods. Felix had some leftover dinner, but they waited until they were in the car to divide their food so everyone could have something to eat. 

Minho offered to drive, but Chan told him he saw they had to stop for gas soon, so he should leave it to him. 

“If we're stopping for gas, then we can also get some extra food? I'm way tired of gummies and chips.” Jeongin sighed as he climbed into the back. 

“Okay, you guys can get some food while I fill my boy up.” Chan patted the van. 

Jisung climbed after Jeongin and Minho took the opportunity to slap his behind, eliciting an 'Ack!' from the younger, before he climbed after him. 

“You guys sleep well, by the way? It was pretty warm, huh?” Felix asked. 

“Yeah, I can't believe Hyunjin and Seungmin didn't die of a heatstroke last night.” Jisung said.  _ Oh?  _

“Oh, did they get some action last night?” Minho wiggled his eyebrows. 

“NO WE JUST CUDDLED.” Seungmin spoke loudly.  _ Seems like I hit a weak spot.  _

“Okay. Well  _ I  _ almost died because Chan decided to stash all of the covers on top of me, while he enjoyed fresh air on his exposed tiddies.” He tried making eye contact with the driver through the rear view mirror, but the boy let out a frustrated groan. 

“I'm sorry! Please don't punish me by saying that word.” Chan pleaded. 

“Oh kinky?” Jisung raised his eyebrows. 

“Jisung!” Jeongin exclaimed. “Don't be gross! I'm too hungry to put up with this. Chan get to driving.”

“I slept well, by the way.” Hyunjin said.  _ Of course you did, now you need to realize  _ why  _ you slept well.  _

Some more confirmations of having slept well sounded as Chan drove away from the motel. 

“Me too, only woke up fucking sweaty.” Minho added. 

“It was fucking hot so I didn't sleep very well, but luckily Jisung is tiny in every way, so I didn't die of his body heat radiating on me or whatever.” Changbin grumbled from the passenger seat. He probably went to sit there so he would have some space in the heat of today. 

It would be quite a warm day today, so they were also looking for a lake or a river to stop and swim in to cool down. Everyone was wearing their lightest clothing because even the morning sun wasn't very forgiving for the van. Of course the van didn't have any air conditioning except for a bit in the front. 

Jisung was wearing a tanktop, which was a rare sight, and Minho enjoyed every bit of it. Jisung had some muscle, but his build was fragile and skinny, so if you liked the body builder look, Jisung wasn't much to look at. But Minho didn't care for muscles, he found that Jisung managed to look handsome in anything and nothing. 

After a while they arrived at the gas station and everyone hurried out of the van, expect for Changbin, who didn't want to step out into the sun and rather kept fanning himself with a simple fan. 

Chan started filling up the car, while the rest wandered around the shop to find some food. It wasn't the best food and the drinks were pretty expensive. 

“Let's skip the drinks, I saw someone outside who was selling cheap water and brownies or something.” Felix said as they had collected some food, but still no drinks. 

“Isn't that a bit shady?” Seungmin asked. 

“What could go wrong?” Hyunjin shrugged. “I saw him as well, didn't see anything too shady.”

“Let's just check it out, I feel like a brownie as well.” Jisung suggested. 

They paid for everything and went out to see a guy in shorts and a baseball cap sit behind a table, out of the shop's sight.  _ 'Water & home made brownies'.  _ Okay, nothing too shady, there were no prices, though. 

“Hey, dudes, y'all thirsty? I have some water and ya can get a brownie for a good price as well, baked these maself with the boys, ya know, our own special recipe, but we got a lil carried away so now I'm tryna get rid of some.” He greeted them with a nod. “Y'all on a road trip?” 

“Yeah, how much do you charge?” Minho asked the guy. He seemed fine. 

“Uhh just half a buck for one bottle or a brownie, but you guys can get a pack of ten plus brownies for seven.” 

They all looked at each other, Seungmin still a bit suspicious about it. Jeongin was looking at the brownies with hungry eyes. 

“Y'all wanna taste before you decide?” The dude offered. 

“No, it's fine we'll get the pack, right? We're all pretty hungry.” Seungmin signaled Minho he could pay. 

“Thanks dude! Enjoy y'alls trip and the brownies.” The guy handed them over the pack of water bottles and a bag of brownies and nodded them goodbye. 

“Ugh! I'm so hungry I'm eating this right away.” Felix grabbed a brownie and started eating it. “Hmmm! It's reawwy good!” 

Minho could do with something in his stomach as well and now he was curious about the cakes. They all began munching on a brownie as they walked back to the van. They tasted different from the brownies he usually ate, but Felix was right, they were  _ good _ . 

“Brownies?” Chan asked as he caught up with them, coming back from the shop. 

“Yeah, we got them from this really nice dude who also sold us this water!” Felix held up the pack, mouth full of chocolate fluffiness. “He said he made them with his friends.”

“Mmm, they're good, different from what you'd expect. You want some, Channie?” Jeongin reached in the bag to grab a brownie. 

“He made them himself? They taste different?” Chan repeated, causing Seungmin to suddenly burst out in laughing. It was funny. Suddenly he found himself giggling as well. 

“Oh!” Hyunjin exclaimed. “We should ask the guy for the resssssssssssssssssssss—” 

The tall boy stopped speaking, eyes flicking around in thought as he took another bite of the brownie. Minho had already finished it. Yum.  _ Wait what was Hyunjin saying? Is he okay?  _ Chan was gone. 

“Hey Bin! Come out of the mint thing! You want a brownie?” Jisung was doing nice things with his voice. Minho felt happy hearing it. 

“You guys come here!” Changbin was speaking without his mouth moving, heck, Minho didn't even see him at all. How did he do that? He just saw Jisung. Jisung was pretty. 

“No don't eat anymore brownies!” Chan sounded and then some plastic.  _ Woah, be careful with the thing.  _ Jeongin pouted at the oldest who now held the bag of brownies. 

“Why not?!” Felix pulled on Chan's top, but quickly let go. “Holy shit.”

“I just asked the guy for the recipe and he said these have  _ weed _ in them.” 

Felix began  _ cackling, _ the sound almost becoming visible to Minho as faint yellow stars mixing with the air. “Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed.” 

“How many of you ate one?” Chan asked as he pushed a cackling Felix towards the van. 

“Told you guys it was shady.” Seungmin slurred, taking Minho with him without touching. How did he do that?

“All of us ate one, they were good.” Jeongin climbed into the van, he was pretty good at it. 

“Even you, Innie?” Changbin was loud even though he wasn't moving his mouth while talking, heck, Minho didn't even see him.  _ Huh, déjà vu? Woah.  _

Minho waited for Jisung to climb in before him, but nothing happened. Well, a lot was happening. Lots of things. Colours, sounds, Seungmin was getting impatient, warmth, that kinda stuff. 

_ Where is Jisung?  _ He moved his vision around and jumped back when he bumped into a blob, a person with a nice face. Han Jisung. His heart liked seeing him. He was looking at him and Minho looked right back, what a coincidence. 

“You guys going  _ in side?  _ In to the van?” Seungmin asked them. He was also speaking without being seen.  _ Weird. Oh yeah I ate weed. Haha.  _

They all got into the van and  _ apparently  _ it took too long? Chan and Changbin were complaining. Chan should be driving, though. 

Felix was saying stuff, like cool stuff. His mind was amazing. You know whose mind is also amazing? Jisung. He wasn't speaking, though. 

“You know, you guys know that language is like really weird? Like body language. Everyone knows what you mean.” Felix voice. Everyone seemed to be intently listening. 

Well, almost everyone. Minho suddenly saw something moving from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and saw, again, Jisung. His big round sparkly eyes focused on none other than Minho, scanning his face. 

“What’s up.” He spoke to the cute boy who made his heart swell. The words felt weird to speak. A blue haze blurred his vision for a second. 

“Your mouth is shaped like a diamond. It looks  _ expensive _ , man.” Jisung said, voice low, it was like honey floating around his ears.

Jisung’s eyes were on his lips.  _ Oh my God. _ Minho put his hands against his chest to prevent his heart from jumping out, that could be dangerous. He could feel the heat of Jisung’s gaze burning his face.

He waited for his friend to look away, but he didn’t. He didn’t.

It had become very silent all of a sudden, or were Minho’s ears just malfunctioning? No, he could hear his own heartbeat loud and clear. 

“What are you doing, Sung?” He thought. Or did he say it out loud? Where was he again?

“Just, you know.” Jisung’s beautiful, beautiful lips moved and Minho wanted nothing more than just capture them. “You know.”

“Yeah.” Minho knew. But not because he knew why Jisung was doing what he was doing. He knew what it was like to be entranced by someone like that.

That someone raised a hand and placed a thumb on his lips and Minho thought he died in that second. He quickly took Jisung’s arm to stabilize himself, keep himself alive for a little while longer. 

“Jisung.” Minho breathed the name and the owner hummed, still looking at Minho’s lips. 

He felt like he needed to ask him something, even though he was probably as high as he was, which was not  _ a lot _ , but also not a little. Jisung wasn’t doing this just because he was high right?

A moment later he had already forgotten what he was thinking about.  _ Body language. _

“Jisung, do you wanna kiss me?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Jisung’s breath ghosted Minho’s lips, warm like desert wind or some shit.

“Kiss me, then.”

Minho didn’t expect Jisung to move forward and place a chaste kiss on his lips, eyes fluttering close. He didn’t have time to do more than blink before Jisung repeated himself, kissing him again briefly. It was short but so so so sweet.

Minho chased him, his dream was coming true and he didn’t want it to end so soon. He had had a crush on the boy since forever. He hadn’t known it for that long, but he was sure he had liked him for way way way longer.

And so he placed his hands on the boy’s sides and moved closer, lips on lips. He took his time, kissing slowly, or had time just slowed down? Jisung tasted like chocolate and sunshine. 

Their lips waltzed around and Minho imagined them in a dimly lit hall, dancing the night away. Then they were between the stars, they burned as intensely as Minho's love, they shined as brightly as Jisung's smile. 

The brown haired boy gasped softly as they parted. This time Minho's vision was blurred by a purple haze as he saw Jisung through his eyelashes. 

“Ew.” He couldn't hear Jeongin.

He pulled Jisung on his lap, the younger unbuckling the seatbelt that kept him down. His weight kept Minho from floating away, it was nice. He wrapped his arms around his neck, crossing them behind his head. 

Jisung looked down at him, cheeks flushed red, chest slightly heaving. Minho's heart was pounding at how close they were. He let his eyes roam all over the pretty face in front of him. 

He couldn't get enough of Jisung and before he knew it, they were kissing again and he was flying. It seemed Han Jisung couldn't keep him on his seat after all, but instead send him flying high in the sky. 

He could feel hands holding his waist, exposed calves against his shins, soft lips on his own. A tornado of butterflies raging in his stomach, mind fuzzy and chest warm. 

_ More _ . 

Minho pressed them closer together, deepening the kiss. He licked between Jisung's lips two times before his tongue was greeted by another. He heard adorable sounds and gasps coming from the younger and he must've made some sound himself as well, but he couldn't hear that. 

Jisung pushed himself against Minho firmly and Minho let out a shaky breath, pulling back. He felt his guts knot and he was heavily breathing, mind clouded, as he saw only the gorgeous boy on top of him. 

It was all suddenly too much. Too much. He felt himself standing on the edge of a cliff, about to fall into the depths of losing control. It was terrifying for a second, how much he wanted Jisung. 

Slowly he lowered his hands down the boy's neck and shoulders to his chest. 

“Jisung, I— I am in—” 

_ No! What are you doing! You guys are both high as fuck, now is not the time.  _

“What?” Jisung cupped Minho's cheeks. 

“Seungmin, are you okay there?” He couldn't hear Changbin. 

“It's even worse when Hyunjin's high.” Seungmin's sighs were also unheard. “And when there are two people making out in the back.”

“Nothing.” Minho smiled, he couldn't remember what Jisung asked him. 

He let himself get pushed back against the seat again, lips eagerly moving against his own. He returned the gesture at least as fervently, his tongue gaining entrance easily this time, exploring the world inside Jisung's mouth. 

He was falling down now, having slipped down the edge, into the depths. It still felt like flying, though.

Jisung pushed down on him and Minho unconsciously bucked up his hips to meet him halfway. He gasped, running out of oxygen, and Jisung seemed to have the same problem. Minho started kissing his jawline instead, letting Jisung catch his breath.

The breathing near his ear drove him to the brink of insanity and he moved his mouth to place kisses on his neck and collarbones.

“Guys! Ew! Stop it!” He couldn’t hear Jeongin.

He sneaked a hand under Jisung’s tanktop, feeling the warm and slightly damp skin of his stomach. The boy let out a heavenly sound.

“Guys!”

Jisung moved against him, making his breath hitch as he breathed the boy’s name and making his stomach contract. His eyes rolled back as he pulled the brown haired boy impossibly closer. He wanted more. 

Minho pulled on the younger’s top, who quickly got the message and moved to take it off and Minho followed. Before their chests were exposed, however, they were interrupted by an ungodly scream coming from right next to them.

“YOU GUYS STOP IT NOW! NOT WHEN I’M NEXT TO YOU. I CAN HEAR YOU. GOOD LORD.” Jeongin’s eyes were wide in anger.

_ Oh yeah, I’m in the van. With people. _

Jeongin pulled Jisung off of him and immediately Minho missed the weight keeping him steady. 

Suddenly it all hit him, he processed everything that had just happened and he felt his ears  _ burn _ . 

_ Holy fuck. Oh my God.  _

“Please don’t go too far in my van, okay?” Chan asked, voice a bit unsteady. “Especially not when you guys are high.”

“Sorry.” Minho’s whisper was probably too soft for the driver to hear, but he couldn’t focus on anything else than the fact that he just had a heated make out session with the love of his life.

Did this mean Jisung liked him back?

He eyed the boy next to him, whose face was red, forehead sweaty. When their eyes met, Jisung giggled and Minho had to look away again.  _ Fuck _ .

* * *

“Chan are you  _ sure _ you don’t want me to switch with one of them?” Changbin asked Chan. “To, like, stop those two in the back? Or comfort Seungmin? He doesn’t seem to be having a great time.” 

“No, we’re almost at the motel. I don’t really trust one of them to sit next to me.” Chan answered, he was afraid they would pull on the wheel or something. Or get sick from seeing the cars move along the highway or from the scenery passing by. 

Those two in the back, whatever they were doing, Chan didn’t want to think about it too much, kept the six boys quiet at least. Now that they had stopped it was also pretty quiet, except for some giggling and sometimes some monologuing from Felix or some sighs from Seungmin.

Apparently Hyunjin was a quiet thinking stoner, because whenever he said something he either stopped mid-sentence or even mid-word to think about something, or he kept it under five words. 

Seungmin had tried to flirt, had tried to take the make out session in the back as an example, telling Hyunjin he had pretty lips, asking him if he wanted to kiss someone as well perhaps. But as far as Chan had heard, Hyunjin's responses were meaningless, nonsensical. He didn't seem to pick up on the advancements at all. 

“Hey, Chan. We still need to decide on rooms.” Changbin spoke. “Should we ask the rest? Or should we decide?” 

That was a good question. Normally Chan would ask his friends of course, but now he didn't know if that was a particularly good idea. 

“Let's ask them first and if we're not getting anywhere, we decide?” He proposed. They were almost at the motel. 

“If we decide, should we put Jisung and Minho together?” 

“Oh, uhm… Yeah, maybe we should. But then we should also put one of us or Jeongin with them. Just in case.” Chan didn't want them to do something they weren't actually ready for. “Well, we shouldn't put four stoners together in the first place.”

“Good point.”

Chan parked the car in front of the motel and turned around to face the six boys behind him. 

“How are you all feeling? Before we go outside, you guys should drink something and eat something.” He told them. “Wait no, just drink some water. Let's leave eating for when we're outside the car.”

Luckily his friends listened to him, they seemed to be getting better. 

“Who do you wanna room with this time?” Changbin asked. 

“I wanna room with Minho again!” Jisung exclaimed happily and the smile that appeared on Minho's face made Chan's heart melt. 

“I want to  _ not  _ room with those two.” Jeongin pouted and pointed to his side. 

“Seungminnie, you wanna room with Hyunjinnie again?” Felix asked. 

“I wanna room with Seungmin, yeah.” Hyunjin formed the first real sentence since he ate the brownie. He looked at Seungmin and frowned. “Seungmin are you ok—” 

“No.” Seungmin cut him off. 

“Wh—” 

“You are  _ unbelievable _ !” Seungmin snapped at Hyunjin, making him wince. “I've been trying to get you to notice me for too long!” 

“Huh?” Hyunjin's eyes were big in confusion. 

“And now you're just casually saying  _ 'yeah, I wanna room with Seungmin, sure.'  _ What am I supposed to do then?!” 

“I— I don't get it. Minnie, wha—” 

“ _ Of course  _ you don't get it!” Hyunjin winced again at Seungmin's venomous tone. 

“Seungmin—” Chan tried to calm Seungmin, he was obviously not thinking clearly. 

“You  _ never _ get it! That's the point! Because you're as dense as a brick!” 

Hyunjin blinked rapidly, eyes watery. His expression was so hurt, it caused Chan physical pain. 

“Wh— Why? Seungmin, it hurts that you say it like that.” Hyunjin's voice broke simultaneously with Chan's heart and his watery eyes were now the source of the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Seungmin looked away, a heavy frown on his tense face. 

“Uhm, Min, you're right that he's dense, but you shouldn't say it like that.” Changbin whispered.

“I'm just frustrated, okay?! I don't wanna room with you right now, Hyunjin. Stop crying.” His voice was tense and he sounded forced. 

Hyunjin did the opposite of 'stop crying', instead sobbing even louder.  _ Okay they need to eat and take a shower  _ right now.  _ We need to fix this.  _

He hurried his friends out of the car and Felix tried to calm down the tall black haired boy, while Jeongin went to check on Seungmin. Chan went to check in while Changbin stayed with the rest and made sure they ate something. 

They went to their rooms, Chan with Hyunjin, Jisung and Minho and Changbin with Jeongin, Felix and Seungmin. Luckily they had connecting rooms again. Even though it seemed like his friends weren't really high anymore, Chan felt better knowing he could more easily hear them and get to them. 

That, and Seungmin and Hyunjin had something to talk about with each other. The latter was still silently sobbing when they entered their room, so Chan told him to take a shower, maybe he'd feel better after that. 

“And, sometimes people aren't really themselves when they're high.” Chan patted the tall boy on the shoulder. 

Hyunjin nodded, expression a tiny bit lighter, and went to bathroom to take a shower. His other roommates were lying down on the bed, a couple of centimeters apart. 

“You guys gonna take a nap?” He asked and Minho hummed, eyes closed, slinging an arm around Jisung. The younger hummed as well and turned to face Minho, inching closer to snuggle back. 

After a few seconds his eyes snapped open and he shot up, face red. 

“Oh my gosh.” Jisung whispered and Minho groaned and tried to pull his friend back down. 

Jisung stood up, eyes wide.  _ Huh? What's going on?  _ The boy eyed Minho, who was just sitting up with a confused frown, but he looked away quickly. 

“Oh God.”

“Sungie, what's going on?” Minho asked. 

Jisung ignored the question and ran past Chan into the unlocked bathroom. Not even a second later a loud scream sounded. 

_ “Jisung I'm  _ naked _!! Why are you in here! Go away!”  _

_ “I just need to wash my face, move!”  _

_ “Can't that wait?”  _

_ “Why should I wait? You can take your shower, there's a curtain.” _

Chan and Minho shared a perplexed look. Then, a knock sounded on the door connecting their rooms. He opened it and saw all of the others standing in the doorway. 

“Uhm, everything okay? We heard Hyunjin scream?” Jeongin eyed the room. 

“Yeah Jisung walked into the bathroom while Hyunjin was about to take a shower.” Minho said. 

“Why?” Changbin asked. 

“Because I needed to wash my face!” Jisung walked out of the bathroom and all eyes were on him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You were all like  _ 'Oh my gosh'  _ and stuff and then you desperately need to wash your face so you enter the bathroom while Hyunjin is in there? What's going on?” Chan crossed his arms in front of him, raising his eyebrows to tell him to speak up. 

“Nothing. I— I just felt a bit weird, so I thought splashing my face would help.” He chuckled awkwardly and walked to the bed to sit. 

“Oh, okay. Did it?” Jisung didn't answer Chan's question, he just shrugged emptily. 

It was quiet for a while, but then Seungmin's voice sounded softly. 

“Is Hyunjin okay?” He asked uncharacteristically timid. “I really feel bad about what I said.”

Felix gave him a hug and patted his back.  _ It seems everyone's back to normal for the most part.  _

“Yeah, sort of. You guys do need to talk.” Chan told him. “I'll send him over when he's done showering.”

“Of course. Thanks, Chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK shit about being high but whatever i had fun writing this part i hope you guys had fun reading it! :)


	5. I think he noticed alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see you guys made up!” Changbin exclaimed as they walked inside. “Did you also…?” 
> 
> “No, but I'll tell him soon.” Hyunjin heard a smile in Seungmin's voice. 
> 
> “Yeah, I think he noticed alright.” Jeongin grinned widely and wiggled his eyebrows. Hyunjin still didn't know what that meant, but he thought he noticed something inside himself, indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the weed brownies....
> 
> enjooooooyyy

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

_Did that really happen? Did I really— did Minho and I_ really—

Jisung's mind was short-circuiting after he remembered the events from when he was high some time ago. The heat of the car and later the heat of their kissing, the way he was enchanted by Minho's lips and was kissing them not even a minute later. The way Minho looked at him through lidded eyes as Jisung sat on his lap, the way they almost _undressed_ in front of their friends. 

It was embarrassing but in the moment he had enjoyed it, otherwise he would've never gone that far. He didn't know what to think, it felt like he had dreamed it, but at the same time he could still almost feel the sensation of Minho's tongue on his own. 

His heart was pounding heavily and he felt so _anxious_ for some reason. Usually the older made him feel safe and calm and comfortable, but now he felt nervous and uneasy. _Fucking brownies!_

He felt something touch his shoulder and he jumped off the bed. _Oh yeah, where am I again?_

He saw Minho look at him with a hand floating in the air. It was probably that hand that he felt touch his shoulder. Chan was sitting on the other bed, listening to music and he eyed him as well. 

“Jisung, what's wrong? You're being so antsy.” Minho asked him. 

“Uhm. I don't know. Just the post being high thing is triggering my anxiety, I guess?” He didn't know if he was lying or not. 

“Do you need anything? You want to talk or want us to leave you alone?” Chan pulled out his ear buds. Of course he was listening. 

“Nah, thanks. I'll be fine.” He let himself fall down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. _I should just distract myself,_ he thought as he pulled out his phone to watch some videos. 

“Hey, Sung.” Instead of a screen he now saw a Minho. “You were kinda spacing out a minute ago. What were you thinking about?” 

Minho's concerned gaze didn't particularly ease his nerves and Jisung didn't know what to say. He wanted to know how Minho felt about the whole thing, but he didn't know if the guy even remembered it. _How does that even work when you're high?_

Jisung didn't want to make things awkward between them, but then again he already felt nervous and awkward, being looked down upon by the older. 

“Do you remember what happened in the car?” He decided to ask, using all of his courage. 

Minho's expression only slightly changed, from concerned, to a bit less concerned. He licked his lips and nodded, a lopsided smile on his face. “Yeah, I remember.”

Minho's calm expression made Jisung even more nervous. A hand caressed his face lightly and his breath hitched, throat closing up. _Shit what is he doing what do I do oh my God. How can he be so calm?!_

He turned his face away quickly, feeling heat creeping up to his face. Minho's fingers lingered on his jaw and Jisung needed to get away or he would implode of anxiety. 

He sat up, avoiding the other's eyes. He did see Minho trying to look him in the eyes, but he couldn't get himself to look back. 

“Ji, what's going on? Are you upset with me?” He tried to look Minho in the eyes again, but he only managed to hold contact for a second. 

“No.” He definitely wasn't upset, at least not with his friend. He was just feeling _wrong_. 

“Why are you avoiding my eyes then? Why aren't you looking at me?” The older gently held his face and turned it to look at him, his expression serious.

“Because— It's just— How can you be so calm about what happened?” Jisung pushed Minho's hands down, he really needed some space right now. He combed a hand through his hair and sighed.

“What do you mean? If— If you’re disgusted by what happened— uhm, just say so? It doesn’t have to be awkward?” Minho seemed to have heard a completely different question beneath the one Jisung asked. Jisung didn’t have the slightest clue what to do with his answer.

“I’m not disgusted! I don’t want it to be awkward either, but—” He took a breath, made sure Chan wasn’t listening and then hissed: “I almost _rode_ your legs, Minho!”

Minho didn’t respond and his cheeks dusted pink, but his expression stayed frighteningly neutral. He wasn’t rapidly blinking, wasn’t looking anywhere but in Jisung’s eyes, he didn’t seem embarrassed at all.

“How can you still look me in the eyes with that on your mind?!” Jisung’s voice cracked, only a whisper coming out. He desperately wanted to know how to get rid of the awful anxiety and embarrassment that came with looking his friend in the eyes. 

“You’re overreacting, Sungie.” Minho’s words were meant to be calming, but he heard his voice waver slightly. “I mean, we’re best friends, right? It wasn’t _that_ bad.”

He let out a breathy laugh and Jisung hated that he made Minho feel awkward as well, instead of that he let Minho calm him down. He wanted to believe it wasn’t ‘that bad’, they are best friends and they should be able to get over what happened, _he_ should be able to get over what happened, without things getting awkward.

“You had a reason for kissing me, right? I mean— yeah, we went pretty far, but it wasn’t, like, _totally_ out of nowhere that we did that, right?” Minho kept his voice pretty steady and Jisung felt glad he tried to keep himself calm in order to make Jisung feel more at ease.

“No, I— I guess not. As I said, I don’t think it’s disgusting, what happened. And I don’t _want_ to feel so anxious and awkward, but I do!” Jisung’s voice was louder than he wanted it to be and Chan looked their way. 

At that moment Hyunjin came out of the bathroom and Jisung was thankful for the short distraction. 

“Hi, you feel better?” Chan asked the boy, who nodded. “Seungmin said he felt bad about what he said and he wants to talk to you, so if you wanna go over there, you can.”

Hyunjin nodded again and he went over to the other room. Jisung looked at Minho while chewing on his lower lip.

“It’ll be fine, I think. Later. Let’s talk later.” 

* * *

Hyunjin knocked on the connecting door and then opened it slightly, peeking inside. 

“Come in, Jin.” Jeongin sounded, so he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He was nervous as he saw Seungmin look at him.

Hyunjin had calmed down a lot since his shower, he had thought about what happened and he knew he would be able to figure things out with his friend. They had never fought before, so it must’ve been that Seungmin was just a bit easily annoyed because of the being high situation.

He didn’t deny he was a bit insecure, because all of his friends had said earlier he was oblivious, so maybe Seungmin really was annoyed with him, but why didn’t he tell him what was going on, then? Usually Seungmin was pretty upfront about things that bothered him.

“You wanna talk now, Minnie?” He asked. 

“Yeah, you wanna go outside for a bit?” Seungmin stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and led Hyunjin to the front door. The sun was still pretty high in the sky, but there was a bench in the shade, where it wasn’t too hot.

They sat down on the warm metal of the bench, in silence for a short while, before Seungmin turned to look at him properly. His eyes were soft and they made Hyunjin feel at ease. As always.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. I don’t think you’re dense as a brick. I shouldn’t expect you to understand what I’m saying when we’re both not in the right state of mind.” Seungmin said.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for overreacting.” Hyunjin smiled sheepishly at his friend, who smiled back. “You said you were trying to get me to notice you for too long, what did you mean by that?”

Seungmin pressed his lips together. He looked around before his gaze settled on Hyunjin again. 

“Uhm, it’s not really important right now.” He spread his arms. “Hug?” 

Hyunjin couldn’t hold back a big smile anymore, he was a sucker for hugs, especially with Seungmin. As he wrapped his arms around the boy’s chest and held him tight, he laid his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t degrade your own wants, you know? If it’s important to you, just tell me.” He spoke into Seungmin’s shoulder, he didn't want to let go yet and Seungmin seemed to agree with him. 

“I know. I'll tell you, because I want you to know, but— I need to gather my thoughts a bit, because I still feel a bit bad about being mean to you.” Seungmin's voice was soft near Hyunjin's ear and he felt a hand stroke his back. It was warm outside, but the brown haired boy in his arms made him feel warmer. 

“You know you have never done anything to upset me, right?” Seungmin pushed them out of the hug and his eyes met Hyunjin's. His breath hitched a bit at Seungmin's words and he didn't know if he should believe them at first, but his friend's eyes were sincere and full of something that made his heart jump and his head spin. _He is beautiful._

“I know now.” He smiled involuntarily, again, and he squeezed Seungmin's hand. “I'm happy about that, Minnie. You really are so sweet to me. I hope you know that I may be oblivious, but I'm really doing my best to be considerate and I do appreciate you being so kind and patient with me. Thank you, Seungminnie, you're the best.”

He leaned forward to place a small peck on Seungmin's forehead. The boy smiled so brightly Hyunjin thought they were sitting in the sunlight for a second. His heart melted. 

“I'll tell you soon, Jinnie. Let's go inside.” Seungmin took his wrist with a cute grin and gently pulled him up and back inside. 

Hyunjin let himself be guided inside while he felt himself get all mushy and soft. What was Seungmin suddenly doing to him? He didn't mind the feeling at all, it felt nice, warm, familiar. 

“I see you guys made up!” Changbin exclaimed as they walked inside. “Did you also…?” 

“No, but I'll tell him soon.” Hyunjin heard a smile in Seungmin's voice. 

“Yeah, I think he noticed alright.” Jeongin grinned widely and wiggled his eyebrows. Hyunjin still didn't know what that meant, but he thought he noticed something inside himself, indeed. 

The night was _hot_ , but Hyunjin slept amazing, and he didn’t even cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter sorry! It just kinda fit that way.


	6. Last motel before the beach house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Last motel before beach house!” Felix yelled as they loaded their suitcases in the trunk again. 
> 
> “Guys, we gotta swim in at least one lake before we take on the ocean. It’s incredibly hot today as well.” Hyunjin was fanning himself already, even though it was still pretty early in the morning.
> 
> “I agree. But it must be a lake with shade, because I’ll die otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well for Seungmin and Hyunjin, will Minho and Jisung make up as well?
> 
> Things'll end a bit abruptly, sorry for that.
> 
> ENJOY

“Last motel before beach house!” Felix yelled as they loaded their suitcases in the trunk again. 

“Guys, we  _ gotta _ swim in at least one lake before we take on the ocean. It’s incredibly hot today as well.” Hyunjin was fanning himself already, even though it was still pretty early in the morning.

“I agree. But it must be a lake with shade, because I’ll die otherwise.” Changbin agreed and got into the passenger seat, claiming that spot again.

“Uhm, Changbin, if Minho is driving I may need to sit there.” Chan stopped Changbin from closing the door.

“Nah it’s fine, I think I got the hang of the Chan Van.” Minho patted the dashboard as he got in. “If Changbin helps me with the route to a lake, it’ll all be fine.” 

“You trust Changbin with that?” Jeongin climbed into the back. “I wouldn’t.”

“I don’t know if I would, either. But if Seungmin and Chan sit behind you, it should be fine.” Changbin waved a hand. 

They all got in the van, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Chan in the middle seat and Felix, Jeongin and Jisung in the back. Seungmin had been feeling giddy all morning, anticipating telling Hyunjin how he felt about him. As they sat in the car, Hyunjin leaned slightly against him and Seungmin wanted to tell him right then and there.

When they made up yesterday, something in Hyunjin’s eyes had made him confident, that whatever happened, it would be fine. Whatever happened, he had Hyunjin by his side and it made him feel safe. 

The first part of the car ride was pretty quiet, everyone was pretty tired and hot, Jisung was sleeping in the back cheek squished against Felix’s shoulder, he had seemed quite tired this morning. He was kind of curious how things were between him and Minho, they didn’t seem to be all lovey-dovey together, did they forget?  _ No, they wouldn’t forget something like this. Minho likes Jisung. Was Minho too scared to talk about it? _

Well, he’d find out soon enough. After a couple of hours of driving and some lunch they arrived at a lake, so they got out and changed into their swimming trunks. The lake was surrounded by some trees that provided shade. They all ran and jumped into the cool water.

Seungmin couldn’t help but admire Hyunjin’s lank figure as he dove under and came above water again. The black haired boy giggled as he caught him staring and tackled him, pushing him under.

They played around for a while, splashing each other and playing catch. It was refreshing and fun, everyone seemed to gain some energy back. Many minutes passed and one by one his friends got tired or hungry. Seungmin also got pretty hungry and he wanted to get out of the water, but before he could, he felt arms wrap around his waist and yank him up.

He gasped as Hyunjin turned him around in his arms and threw him over his shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going?!” 

“I was going to eat something!” Seungmin laughed as he pushed himself back against his friends shoulders. 

“Noooooo, don’t leave me alone.” Hyunjin pouted dramatically. He then started running off, taking Seungmin with him. 

“Hey! Woah!” Seungmin tried to keep himself steady by wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's neck as he was taken to a shallow part of the lake somewhere off to the side. “Where are we going?” 

He tried to turn himself around to see where Hyunjin was taking him, but in doing so, he obstructed the boy's view and he tripped over something in the water. He tumbled over on top of Seungmin, arms pinning him down on both sides. Luckily the ground was sandy. 

“Oh shit! Sorry, are you okay?” Hyunjin brought a hand to the back of Seungmin's head, checking for any injuries. He was very close. 

“Yes, you too?” Seungmin swallowed away the lump forming in his throat.

Hyunjin nodded, but didn't move to get off of him, instead he looked him in the eyes and Seungmin forgot where he was. The only place he found himself was reflected in Hyunjin's eyes. 

They were definitely staring at each other now. Hyunjin's wet hair hung alongside his face, dripping, a few drops falling onto Seungmin's cheek. Hyunjin raised one arm to tuck some strands behind his ear, leaning on the other arm. 

Then, instead of placing his hand back down next to Seungmin's ear, he used it to wipe away the drops on his cheek, touch light on his skin. He tried to raise his head to meet the touch, but the water held him back. 

Hyunjin caressed his cheek with the back of his hand and Seungmin took ahold of it. If he'd let him continue, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing Hyunjin right then and there. He wanted to tell him first. 

“Hyunjin.” He said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Hyunjin hummed in question, while he intertwined their fingers. 

“The thing I was trying to get you to notice, is that I love you. Not just as my friend, but also as a little more than that. I wasn't being that obvious about it so, I don't blame you for not noticing, not jumping to conclusions. I really wanted to tell you, but I first wanted to kinda know what to expect as an answer. Yesterday I saw something and it gave me confidence and—” He suddenly realized he was rambling. “Jeez, what am I saying? Sorry. I love you. That's what I wanted to say.”

“Seungminnie…” Hyunjin whispered, eyes damp. “Uhm— I'll try to stop myself from going on a big rant, but I think I love you too.”

Seungmin's heart jumped at those words and he squeezed their hands unconsciously. 

“I now see I was painfully oblivious, because stupid me only realized yesterday that I am in love with you. The feeling is so familiar for some reason, though, so I know that I developed them earlier. Long story short, can I kiss you?” 

“Yes.” Seungmin nodded, and he added softly: “Finally.”

Hyunjin dipped his head down to connect their lips, Seungmin raising his arms to wrap around Hyunjin's neck, pulling him closer. Kissing Hyunjin was even better than Seungmin had imagined, and he had imagined it many many times. 

The sensation of Hyunjin’s soft and plump lips on his own filled Seungmin with love and warmth. Soon Seungmin couldn’t stop himself from smiling anymore. When they parted, he stroked a thumb along Hyunjin’s cheekbone. Hyunjin smiled and pulled him up to embrace him.

“You make me so happy, Seungmin. Sorry for realizing that so late.” He whispered.

“Don’t apologize. You can’t help it.” Seungmin saw their friends looking at them from afar. Jeongin raised a thumb at them. “You make me happy too, but I’m also still hungry, so can we go back to the rest?” 

Hyunjin let go and nodded, cheeks pink from either the sun, or from the same warmth that Seungmin felt inside right now. They got up and Seungmin took the opportunity to give his friend— boyfriend?— some payback.

He ducked down to grab Hyunjin below his butt and fling him over his shoulder and run away. Hyunjin let out a yelp as he tried to steady himself against the brown haired boy. Seungmin tried his best not to trip on his way back to the rest and he finished the journey flawlessly.

He carefully put the struggling boy down placing a kiss on his cheek as an apology. His friends were totally giving them curious looks, but Seungmin was too busy being happy and smiling to care.

“Do you guys perhaps have something to tell us?” Changbin shouted at them and Hyunjin covered his ears, blinking dramatically. 

“Yeah, I told Hyunjin I’m in love with him.”

“And I may be stupid and—”

“Not stupid.”

“—I may be oblivious and slow, but I’m in love with Minnie as well.” Hyunjin smiled his beautiful eye smile and pinched Seungmin’s cheek.

“So, you guys are together now?” Felix asked, eyeing them both.  _ Oh yeah.  _

He suddenly got nervous as the high of their kiss and his confession faded, he had been pretty forward, telling Hyunjin he loved him, and Hyunjin hadn’t even been aware of his feelings until yesterday. The fear of forcing Hyunjin into things he wasn’t ready for had sneaked up on him.

“Uhm, let’s not jump into everything so fast, Hyunjin only realized his feelings not that long ago.” 

“Oh yeah, sorry.” 

“It’s okay Felix, I just wanna give Hyunjin some time to get comfortable with his feelings and stuff.”

“I’m already comfortable, though. But I get it, let’s give it some time before we make things official.” Hyunjin was still smiling and Seungmin noticed he was too.

They ate something, dried themselves off and got back into the van. Minho drove the last bit as well, insisting because he didn’t drive yesterday. It was still pretty warm, but Seungmin and Hyunjin couldn’t care less right now, snuggling despite the clamminess. They had to take a shower when arriving at the motel anyway.

“Last motel! Who’s rooming with who?” Chan asked. 

“I  _ need _ to room with Seungmin!” Hyunjin exclaimed and Seungmin laughed. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same.

“Of course, anyone else have any preferences?” 

“Yes. I want to room with Jisung again.” Minho said and Seungmin saw him looking in the rear view mirror.  _ So they do have something to talk about with each other. _ “Jisung?”

“Yeah, sure.” The answer sounded a bit forced and Seungmin didn’t seem to be the only one who noticed.

“What’s up with you guys, by the way?” Changbin asked. “What happened since… uhm… you know? The make out session from yesterday?” 

“Nothing, really. It was a lot, so.” Jisung’s voice was a bit awkward and Seungmin waited for him to finish his sentence. It took a while, but eventually he said: “We’re close so we’ll figure it out.”

“Yes, exactly. Jeongin, will you  _ finally  _ room with us?” 

Jeongin sighed. “I’d rather room with Hyunjin and Seungmin, but then again, there might be a higher chance of them being gross together than you two. So I guess I’ll do it for the last motel.” 

“Thank you Innie!” Seungmin heard Jisung make kissy sounds and Jeongin groan. 

“Don’t make me regret my decision!” 

* * *

They arrived at the last motel, the roommates having been decided on being Seungmin, Hyunjin, Chan and Felix and Minho, Jisung, Jeongin and Changbin. As soon as they had unloaded their bags and set them down in their rooms, Changbin claimed the bathroom to take a shower first.

The last motel was just above crappy, nothing wrong on first look, but everything was just a bit too small and cheap looking to be comfortable. At least the carpet was thick and not stained, the bathroom had a decent shower-bath combo and they had a desk. 

Minho really wanted to take a shower as well, but it could wait. First, he needed to talk to Jisung. It had been close to awkward between them since the Thing happened and Minho wanted to make sure it wouldn't become full on awkward. 

He hoped,  _ thought  _ even, that Jisung kissing him had meant he had feelings for Minho, he even said he wasn't disgusted by it and it hadn't come totally out of nowhere. That was good, right? 

Minho understood that Jisung was overwhelmed by what happened, but Minho himself had wanted to kiss him for so long that he just felt butterflies when he thought of what they had done. Maybe Jisung just needed some time to process things and his feelings. 

“So, Innie, you're okay with sharing the bed with Binnie? Weather forecast tells us it'll be too warm for Changbin to cuddle, but not too bad.” Minho raised his eyebrows at the youngest. 

“Sure, if you guys want to sleep together again.” Jeongin shrugged. 

Minho always wanted to cuddle Jisung. He always wanted to cuddle all of his friends, but Jisung was definitely very comfortable and easy to cuddle with. It was usually too warm to cuddle in bed, so it didn't  _ really  _ matter who shared with whom, but it was the feeling that counted. 

“It doesn't really matter to me.” Jisung said. 

“Okay then I'll share with Bin.” Jeongin shrugged again. He then grabbed some pens and paper and sat at the desk to draw something. 

_ Okay, time to talk.  _ He tried to get Jisung's attention without speaking and the boy indeed came over to sit next to him on the bed as their eyes met. Minho felt at ease, Jisung seemed to be calm. 

“You still tired? Or did the nap in the car help?” He asked, giving Jisung a kind smile.

“Yeah, the nap did me good.” Jisung mirrored Minho’s smile and it made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. 

“Ugh! You’re so cute, stop it!” Minho poked a finger at Jisung’s stomach, making him giggle, before full on attacking him with tickles. 

Minho couldn’t handle serious conversations for too long and especially with his best friend. He was pretty bad at them and he’d rather see Jisung laugh anyway, so tickling seemed like the better option right now. If there was something that needed to be said in a serious conversation, he could do it, but not right now.

Jisung was kicking his tiny thin legs at him, making choked sounds of laughter and protest. Jeongin looked back at them for a second, smiling, before resuming his own business. 

“Please— PLEASE!— PLEASE HAVE MERCY— MERCY ON ME!” 

Minho crawled on top of him to try and keep Jisungs legs at bay with his body, pushing Jisung’s knees to his chest. Now Jisung’s hands were clawing at his face and hair, so he grabbed them both, pushing them down on the bed.

“Now you can’t tickle me anymore! I win.” Jisung laughed as Minho was indeed keeping both his hands occupied. Minho didn’t agree that Jisung had won, however. 

“Who’s on top, though? Literally.” Minho grinned confidently, he knew that Jisung knows Minho is stronger than him, and Jisung rolled his eyes. The boy under him suddenly started wiggling his feet against Minho’s stomach, tickling him.

“ACK!” Minho let out a choked shout as Jisung flipped them around and started his counter attack.

It took way too long before Minho gained the upper hand again. He didn’t have the strength or willpower to attack Jisung for much longer so he just let himself fall on the bed, defeated and panting, next to his friend whose face was red from exertion. Minho slapped Jisung’s chest softly.

“Ow. What was that for?” Jisung panted, turning his head to give him an almost fake angry look.

“I won.” Minho grinned, looking up at the ceiling for a bit before he turned himself to lie on his side, facing his friend. Jisung did the same, propping his head up on his hand.

“Okay, well it’s way too warm for this anyway.” Jisung reached over with his free arm to wipe a sweaty strand of hair from Minho’s forehead, styling his hair a bit. Minho felt himself become warm at the touch.

As Jisung’s hand retreated, Minho returned the gesture, tucking some strands behind Jisung’s ear and moving his bangs out of his face, revealing more of his gorgeous eyebrows and forehead. His fingers lingered on Jisung’s cheek and Minho wanted to give Jisung everything. 

He wanted to give him his everything, all of his love and attention, but most of all Minho wanted to give Jisung happiness. That was the only thing he needed. 

If Jisung would be happy with him, that would be better, of course. Jisung was still looking at him and Minho couldn’t read his face, but it wasn’t a bad expression. Minho got lost in his thoughts and unconsciously he inched closer, licking his lips. He didn’t notice Jisung’s slightly panicked state, mistaking the heavy breathing for fatigue, so he kept on getting closer.

Jisung pushed him over, eyes wide and face even redder than before. 

“What are you doing?!” He squeaked out. Minho gave him a confused look.

“Why?” He genuinely didn’t understand why Jisung was reacting the way he did, Minho didn’t even kiss him for real. It wasn’t like they were shy with skinship either, Jisung loved giving his friends kisses and it wasn’t even rare to find them teasing each other by moving their faces real close to each other.

Hell, they had full on made out yesterday! Yeah, they were high, but Minho thought they were close enough to not let things get awkward like this. Jisung had said himself it didn’t come completely out of nowhere.

“What do you mean ‘why?’! You tried to kiss me! Like for real!” Jisung hissed. Minho frowned.

“So?” 

“Minho! Stop acting like it’s not a big deal! It may not be a big deal to you, but for some people it is!” Jisung was seconds away from raising his voice, Minho felt. He felt his stomach drop at those words.

“Who says it’s not a big deal to me? It is, okay? I was just asking what the problem is.” He tried to keep his voice steady and to hide his insecurity. Anxiety filled him as he saw Jisung’s reactions.

“The problem is that— Look— You can’t just do that!” 

“I didn’t even do anything! Why are you reacting like this?” Minho tried to hold his friend’s hands, it always made things better, but Jisung avoided his hands, wincing at the touch. It broke his heart seeing it.

“Guys, don’t fight…” Jeongin turned around in his chair. Minho didn’t want to fight either, that was the last thing he wanted, but he also wanted to know what was wrong with his friend.

“Jisung?” He tried to take his hands again, this time more gently, but Jisung still moved away.

“Stop it! I don’t want to kiss you, Minho! I don’t want a repeat of yesterday!” Jisung raised his voice and Minho winced. The boy stood up from the bed and combed a hand through his hair. 

“I— I’m not saying I want that either but— Jisung…” Minho was at loss for words.  _ Why am I so bad at this! _

At that moment Changbin came out of the bathroom. “Hey, are you guys—”

“I’m not ready, Minho!” Jisung snapped and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Minho followed him and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

“Huh? I thought the lock was broken?” Changbin stood next to him, a confused look on his face.  _ Oh so this means he is blocking the door himself. _

“Jisung, look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know— I didn’t mean to upset you! I don’t understand—”

_ “Go away! I just want to take a shower, okay? Please don’t come in.”  _

_ God damnit, Minho, you really fucked up, huh? _

“Sungie, uhm, the bathtub is a bit slippery, so be careful stepping in and out, okay?” Changbin spoke to the door and a small  _ ‘okay’ _ sounded from behind the bathroom door.

Changbin walked away, but Minho lingered at the door for a bit longer, cursing himself. His eyes were starting to sting from frustration. Frustration from failing to understand his friend and upsetting him. He put his head against the door and he closed his eyes.

He felt a hand grab his arm and pull him away, it was Changbin. Jeongin and Changbin were looking at him with concern. Minho noticed he was crying. He felt anger boil inside of him, anger and utter utter frustration.

He didn’t want to see his friends pity him, he didn’t want this to have happened for real, everything was  _ wrong  _ now that Jisung was upset. He threw himself on the bed and pulled his hair in frustration, letting out a scream.

“What happened? Why are you two so upset?” Changbin asked. Jeongin explained what he heard, which was everything after Minho asked Jisung what the problem was. Suddenly a knock sounded on the front door and Chan’s voice sounded, but Minho couldn’t make out what he was saying, he only heard his own muffled sobs.

He heard the door open and a wave of voices asking what was going on, that they heard a scream. 

“Minho, are you okay? Where is Jisung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof


	7. To make you happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, you’re right. Ji, you wanna come?” Chan and him made eye contact and Jisung nodded.
> 
> “Yes, but only if Minho doesn’t rather have someone else by his side. I don’t know if I’ll be bad for him.” He chewed on his bottom lip and shyly looked at Minho, but his eyes were still closed. 
> 
> “Minho, who do you want with you?” Hyunjin whispered to him. Minho cracked his eyes open a little, making eye contact with Jisung.
> 
> “Jisung.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous events! Jisung and Minho talk some more.  
> Very short mention of blood!

“What happened? Why are you two so upset?” Changbin asked. Jeongin explained what he heard, which was everything after Minho asked Jisung what the problem was. Suddenly a knock sounded on the front door and Chan’s voice sounded, but Minho couldn’t make out what he was saying, he only heard his own muffled sobs.

He heard the door open and a wave of voices asking what was going on, that they heard a scream. 

“Minho, are you okay? Where is Jisung?” Hyunjin asked and Minho heard Jeongin softly explain things again. 

“Wait, so what is wrong, you tried to kiss him? And he rejected you?” Seungmin asked and he was a lot closer than before, probably standing right next to the bed.

Minho moved to sit up and look at his friends, attempting to dry his flowing tears. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Well, I tried— I  _ tried _ to kiss him, didn’t actually do it, and he panicked— got super upset and stuff, telling me he didn’t want to kiss me, that— that he didn’t want to repeat yesterday.” Minho spoke between sharp breaths. “I don’t understand why he got so upset! I— I thought he— he said— he said that—”

Minho couldn’t say it. Hyunjin enveloped him in a hug and the rest followed. 

“Guys— you don’t need to comfort  _ me _ , Jisung is way more—” 

“Shhh.” Felix shushed him. “Jisung is showering and you are obviously upset as well.”

Minho relented and hugged his friends tightly, letting out a shaky breath. “Okay. Thanks.”

* * *

Jisung undressed himself as quickly as he could in his shaky state, before carefully stepping into the bathtub and turning on the shower. He rested his head against the tiles on the wall while the hot water of the shower streamed along his cheeks.

_ Don’t cry Jisung! Don’t you dare fucking cry right now! You were a fucking  _ asshole _ to your friend just now and now you’re hiding in the bathroom because your anxiety somehow can’t handle a freaking confession.  _

He didn’t even explicitly confess with words, but Minho’s look had been enough of a confession. Jisung himself wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready for that, for those feelings, for  _ Minho _ having feelings for him. He was afraid of fucking things up, not that he hadn’t done that right now, but he was afraid of not being enough for his friend.

He didn’t know how to do romantic, he didn’t know how to kiss, he didn’t know what to do with his feelings and he didn’t want Minho to have to deal with his social anxiety all the time. He didn’t want Minho to deal with him when he was like  _ this _ . 

He heard a scream coming from the motel room,  _ Minho.  _ Jisung's heart began pounding even more painfully than before and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He let it all out, warm tears mixing with hot water, the sounds of his sobs and sharp and pained breaths muffled by the sound of running water clattering on the bathtub floor. 

He didn't want to think anymore. 

Didn't want to think about his feelings and how he hurt his best friend. 

Didn't want to hear the concerned voices of his friends. 

So he just cried. Just let the tears spill out, without holding back. 

When the tears had dried up and his throat hurt as much as his chest, he turned off the water and got out, almost slipping.  _ Changbin was right about the bathtub being slippery _ . He dried himself off and took a deep breath before he stepped out of the bathroom to see his friends sit around Minho, comforting him.  _ Good. _

When he raised his eyes to look at Jisung, Jisung moved his gaze down at his feet. 

“Shower's free.” He mumbled.  _ God, why am I so stupid? Why can't I just talk to him and fix it?  _

“Minho, why don't you go and take a shower, you guys can talk afterward.” Chan said and Jisung heard Minho take a breath and then some shuffling. 

He pressed his lips together and gathered all of his courage to give Minho an apologetic look. 

“I'm sorry, be careful. It's slippery.” He whispered as Minho walked past him, into the bathroom. 

Even when he heard Minho close the door behind him, Jisung didn't move. He stayed frozen, eyes on the carpet. 

“Jisungie, come here, let us give you some hugs to cheer you up.” Felix sounded. 

Jisung thought his tears had dried up, but he felt his eyes begin to sting nonetheless. He ran to the bed and hugged his friends. 

“Guys I’m sorry! This is all my fault!” Jisung breathed into Felix’s chest. “I was afraid— afraid we’d— I’d do something I’m not ready for…” 

“It’s okay, Sungie. You can’t blame yourself for being afraid. If you’re ready to talk to him, it’ll all be fine, right?” Chan’s soothing voice helped Jisung to stop himself from crying. Arms of his other friends embraced him and made the pain in his chest fade a bit.

_ I have the best friends.  _

“Yes it will. I love you guys.” 

Jisung raised his head and gave each of his friends a small smooch on either their forehead or cheek, despite some of their protests. 

After, he decided cuddling was a good way to pass the time until Minho would finish showering. The rest of his friends were looking for a place to eat or order from for dinner. 

When the sound of running water finally stopped, Jisung raised himself slowly to listen. The rest also moved their heads at the lack of sound. It was only quiet for a short while, however, because soon after the sound of running water had faded, a loud  _ ‘BAM!’  _ sounded, followed by a loud groan, startling everyone.

Jisung shot up and ran to the bathroom.  _ God bless the door can’t be locked! _

When he opened the door, he saw Minho lying on the floor on his back, head against the bathtub. He was still naked, but Jisung only saw his pained expression.

Soon all of his friends were crouched around the boy, asking him if he was okay.

“Fucking floor…” Minho croaked out. “ _ Fuck _ my butt hurts!”

“Did you hit your head?” Felix carefully brought a hand to the back of Minho’s head and the older flinched at the touch, shutting his eyes tightly.

Felix pulled his hand back and it was stained slightly red.  _ Oh shit. _

“Oh God.” Felix became pale at the sight of his hand. Changbin looked like he saw a ghost as well.

“Okay, you need to go to a hospital. I saw one nearby when we were looking for a restaurant.” Seungmin said. “Can you stand on your own?”

Minho placed his hands on the floor beside him, but as soon as he put any weight on them, his arm began shaking and he winced again. “Guess not.”

He opened his eyes slightly, but soon closed them again. “Guys, why is the world spinning?”

“Oh no. Don’t pass out, Minho! Stay awake please, it’s scary if you pass out.” Jeongin grabbed the older’s arms and Hyunjin grabbed a towel to press against the back of his head.

Jisung just watched, he wanted to hold Minho’s hand, but he also didn’t want to startle him. It may be better if someone else held his hand.

“Okay, Seungmin, come with me to show me the route on the map, you guys help him get dressed and stay awake. I’m taking him to the hospital and you guys stay here until we’re back.” Chan stood up and wanted to walk away, but stopped once everyone began protesting the fact they couldn’t come with.

“Guys. You need to stay behind and eat here, okay. It might take a while and we can’t leave our rooms overnight.” 

“Then who will help Minho if you’re driving and something happens?” Changbin asked.

“Jisung should go with you then.” Jeongin clapped Jisung on his shoulder. His friends nodded, but Jisung didn’t see Minho nod.

Anxiety filled his chest again, of course he wanted to go with Minho, take care of him and stay with him to hold his hand, but he also wanted what was best for his friend.

“Okay, you’re right. Ji, you wanna come?” Chan and him made eye contact and Jisung nodded.

“Yes, but only if Minho doesn’t rather have someone else by his side. I don’t know if I’ll be bad for him.” He chewed on his bottom lip and shyly looked at Minho, but his eyes were still closed. 

“Minho, who do you want with you?” Hyunjin whispered to him. Minho cracked his eyes open a little, making eye contact with Jisung.

“Jisung.” 

Jisung didn’t know if he had heard him properly, because his voice was weak, but Felix confirmed. “Okay, then Jisung will go with you.”

Jisung helped get his friend get dressed, together with the others, while Chan and Seungmin memorized the route to the hospital. It was hard to see Minho in pain like this, after Jisung had already hurt him.

Changbin and Felix helped Minho out of the bathroom, each under one arm. Jisung didn’t trust himself to be able to carry him for the rest of the day, so while others still could, he let them take care of him. 

He also let them carry Minho to the van, while Jisung sat in the middle seat to support him. He made sure to keep the older's head steady and keep a wet washcloth against the back of his head. 

Sitting hurt, he saw, so he let Minho lie down on his lap. “Are you comfortable like this?” 

Minho was facing away from him, knees brought up to his chest, but it didn't seem like he was lying in a comfortable position. The boy turned around and pulled himself against Jisung, burying his face in Jisung's stomach. 

“Everything hurts, but it's bearable like this. Sorry and thank you for coming with me, Jisung.” Minho's voice was muffled by Jisung's big t-shirt, but he heard him. 

Jisung carefully stroked his hair with his free hand. “Of course I would come with you. I'm the one who should be sorry, by the way.”

“Let's not talk about this right now, I'm not… not in the right…” 

He had to strain his ears to hear the older, his voice was getting weaker and the pauses between words longer. 

“You're right. Hey, Minho, stay awake, please?”

“We're almost there, Minho, hang on!” Chan spoke from behind the wheel. 

Jisung couldn't see Minho's face anymore and he gently shook his shoulder, but he got no response. He felt a pang in his chest and his stomach churned. 

“Chan…” He breathed shakily. “Channie, I think he passed out!” 

“Oh. Oh okay we're really almost there, stay calm, Jisung. It's going to be okay.”

He tried his best to steady his breathing by trying to listen to his friends breathing. It was still there, he was still breathing. Not  _ all _ was lost. 

The van came to a stop and Chan hurried out of the car, running into the hospital, probably to get help. Jisung reached over to open the car door from the inside, trying to carefully get Minho out of the van. 

The careful part wasn't really working out well for him, Minho was pretty heavy and he was kind of panicking because his friend was unconscious in his arms.  _ Get it together Jisung!!!  _

He tried holding back tears of frustration and fear as he just couldn't seem to combine being careful and actually getting the boy out of the car by himself. 

Just before he could break down, he saw Chan and some nurses rush over with a bed on wheels. They helped him lift Minho onto it and checked him over as they rushed back in. 

Time seemed to flow differently inside a hospital, things both went by quickly and terribly slow, and before he knew it, Chan was holding his arm, preventing him from entering the room Minho was brought into. 

“They need to treat him. We can't be inside. Come on, let's sit.” Chan pulled him down on a chair next to him, but didn't let go of his arm. 

Jisung looked at Chan for strength, but instead he found himself crying for the second time today. His friend enveloped him in a tight hug and Jisung held on to Chan's shirt tightly, squeezing the fabric between his fingers and letting himself sob against his shoulder. 

“Don't cry, Sungie, or I'll cry.” Chan's voice sounded as if it was about to break. “It's going to be fine. Minho is strong. He has us. You are strong too.” 

Jisung nodded and they held each other for a while after. 

“I’m going to get some food and call the rest to tell them what happened, you’ll be okay staying here?” Chan stood up from the seat, but held his hand on Jisung’s shoulder. His eyes were slightly red.

“Yes. I’m not hungry, though. So you don’t have to get anything for me.” 

“You should eat a bit eventually, though. Think of it as eating to have the energy to take care of Minho.” 

Chan always knew what to say, Jisung was so glad he was here. The older left and Jisung pulled his knees against his chest, hugging his legs.  _ It’s going to be okay. _

It was hard to believe he had played in a lake with all of his friends this very same day, it felt so long ago. A lot had happened, Hyunjin and Seungmin confessed to each other, Minho had tried to kiss him after which they had a fight and now he was in a hospital, because his best friend hit his head against the bathtub.

_ Wait. Is it my fault he slipped? Was I whispering too softly for him to hear me? But he had heard Changbin, right?  _ He shook the thoughts away before guilt could eat him alive.  _ Don’t think about that, you told Chan you’d be fine. _

He tried to think of the good things that happened today and during the trip, singing along with songs in the van, playing games in the van and in the crappy motel rooms, buying food from convenience stores, mocking Changbin because he was complaining about the heat and not being able to cuddle anyone…

He would put ‘ _ realizing I have feelings for Minho _ ’ in the list of good things that happened, but only if he knew how to handle them. Besides that he had been a bit too freaking late as well. If he had just realized sooner, maybe things wouldn’t be like this.

But he can’t change things now, the only thing he can do now is hope for his friend to be okay so they could make up. So he could hold his hand again and tell him that even though he was afraid, he never wanted to hurt him and he wanted what was best for him.

The opening of a door to one of the rooms startled Jisung, pulling him out of his thoughts.  _ That’s Minho’s room.  _ A nurse came over to him, calmly, but Jisung’s hands began sweating. 

“You're here with Lee Minho?” The woman asked him and he nodded. “He's doing relatively well, just lost some blood, so he's weak. He doesn't need surgery, luckily. He has a very light concussion and some bruises, so he needs to rest, and he will need help walking, a stick should be enough, but otherwise he can go home after we finish checking him up in about ten minutes.”

Jisung blinked, processing everything the nurse said. “He's fine? Is he awake? Can I see him?” 

“As I said, he's weak. He just woke up before I stepped outside. You can see him in about ten minutes.” The nurse answered matter-of-factly, but had a kind smile on her face. 

“Okay, thank you.” He pressed his lips together as the nurse walked back into the room, a weight falling off his shoulders. 

At that moment, Chan returned as well, carrying some sandwiches. Jisung ran up to him and hugged him. 

“Huh?” 

“Minho's awake! He's going to be okay! He can come back with us tonight!” 

“Really? That's great! Can we see him?” 

“In about ten minutes.” Jisung sat down again and accepted a sandwich from his now smiling friend. 

“I just got off the phone with the rest, but I'll text them. Did you hear anything else?” Chan grabbed his phone and took a bite of his sandwich. 

Jisung told him everything the nurse had said as he mindlessly chewed on his own makeshift dinner. He saw Chan had brought some extra food for Minho. 

Ten minutes couldn't go by fast enough. 

Eventually the same nurse, together with another nurse, stepped out of the room, motioning them to come in. Both he and Chan shot up and hurried to go and see Minho. 

There he was, lying down on the hospital bed on top of the covers. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead and he looked pale, but otherwise not too bad. He turned his head toward them and a shy smile appeared. 

“Hi. I don't look too glamorous, but I hope you guys don't mind.”

Chan let out a relieved laugh, but Jisung, even though he was happy seeing Minho awake, felt like he could cry. Again. 

“Of course we don't mind! Jesus. Can we come hug you?” Chan chuckled as he spread his arms and hugged the boy, motioning Jisung to join them. 

“How was your nap?” Jisung tried joking, but it came out sad. 

“Not great, I don't remember falling asleep, those are always the worst.” Minho chuckled emptily. 

Chan carefully pat his head and looked at him and then at Jisung. “I'll go talk to the nurse about the boring details, so you two can talk. Or just rest. Oh! I have a sandwich for you Minho, you must be hungry.”

Chan handed over the plastic wrapped food to Minho and left them. Jisung stood at the side of the bed, looking at his friend with a concerned expression. 

Minho took him by his arm and pulled him down to sit next to him. He slightly frowned. 

“Don't look at me so seriously, you know I can't do serious well.” 

“I'm so sorry, Minho.” Jisung decided to start from there and see where his thoughts would take.  _ Just be honest, _ he told himself. 

“I was scared— still am scared. Not of you, of course, well— you  _ are _ kinda scary sometimes, but not in an unsettling way, you know? Anyway—” 

He took a deep breath before continuing, he should remember to breathe. The fact that they were in a hospital didn't mean he wanted to stay. 

“I never meant to hurt you, Minho. I heard you, uhm, shout when I went to take a shower and— it was awful— I felt awful.” 

Jisung's voice was shaking and unconsciously he took Minho's hand. When he realized it, he intertwined their fingers. 

Minho squeezed their hands and Jisung suddenly forgot what he was about to say. 

“I'm sorry for trying to kiss you. I thought that— that just because you didn't reject me, you wanted it too, that you felt the same.”

“I— I  _ do _ feel the same, I kissed you because I wanted to, and I wasn't thinking, but I— I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to have to deal with me when I'm all antsy and anxious.”

“Jisungie, I already deal with your anxiety and insecurities, because I'm your friend. I  _ choose  _ to deal with you and everything that comes with you every day, because I want to.

I  _ want _ to be with you, because I like you, all of you. When you're happy and you brighten the room with your smile, when you're excited about a song or about something cool or stupid one of our friends has done and you laugh. 

When you want to give everyone a kiss because that's how you love to give affection and you know we all love you, so we secretly don't mind. 

When you're seriously thinking about what word to choose when you're writing lyrics. When you're not afraid to be afraid or cry, and comfort others when they feel down. 

I want to be there for you, Jisung.  _ You  _ make me feel things.  _ You  _ make me happy.”

Jisung didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't even cry, his tears must've really dried up now.

He said nothing for a while, processing the incredible amount of words Minho had just said, an increasingly bigger smile forming on his face. 

“I thought you couldn't do serious well.” He smirked and he knew he was being an absolute idiot right now, but wasn't he always? 

“Ya!” Minho weakly slapped his chest, but a smile was tugging on his lips. “I just poured my heart out to you! I guess you can't be serious either.”

“Sorry.” Jisung giggled slightly. “I really appreciate your words, Minho. Really. I don't know what to say.”

“I thought you were a lyricist.”

“Then I'll write you a song to make up for it.” 

Minho smiled genuinely now and looked him in the eyes, with stars in his own. Jisung couldn’t help but swoon, feeling warmth pool in his stomach.

“I’ll take you up on that.” 

Jisung leaned forward to carefully place a kiss on Minho’s cheek, before he motioned him to eat his sandwich. Minho rolled his eyes and let go of his hand to start picking at the plastic to open the package. 

Jisung laid down next to Minho, who made a bit of room for him. “You make me happy as well. I’ll get over my fears for you, because I do want to be with you as well.” 

Jisung stared at the ceiling as he snuggled against the older, who was silently munching on his food.

“When I’m with you I feel safe, comfortable, warm. I love it when I can make you laugh and I love it when others make you laugh. I love it when I don’t understand you and I find out I have more of you to explore.

I also love it when I do understand you, sometimes without words, because even though I say you’re soulless, your subtle expressions speak a million words. I feel every good emotion at once when I look at you and it’s my fault I’m scared.

But I’ll get over it, if you want. To make you happy.” 

Jisung heard the munching had stopped next to him and let his head fall to the side, his nose brushing against Minho’s cheekbone. He saw his eyes were watery.

“Ya… I thought you didn’t know what to say.” Minho muttered, his cheeks red. “You still gotta write a song for me, though, can’t take it back now.” 

“Of course not.” 

Chan walked over and smiled down at them. “You guys ready to go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot do angst for too long so here you have it!! They love each other!


	8. Cuddle him good, Sungie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He almost fell asleep while brushing his teeth and he was very attractively drooling on his chin before being woken up by Jisung’s heavenly laugh. 
> 
> “Whoops. That wasn’t very attractive of me.” Minho quickly wiped his chin and saw Jisung’s eyes cutely scrunched up from smiling with his own toothbrush in his mouth.
> 
> “It was cute.” Jisung poked him with the end of the toothbrush and Minho forgot about his pain and fatigue for a second.
> 
> “You are cute.” Minho deflected, making the other’s cheeks go red. He grinned in victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft seungjin and minsung content

“They’re coming home guys!” Changbin yelled at his friends, who were just finishing dinner on the floor of their motel room.

“Really?! Now? Already?!” Felix yelled back just as loudly. Hyunjin covered his ears.

“Yes! They are in the van now! Minho has a walking stick!” Jeongin was happily looking at his phone. “He looks so stupid.”

“Yeah he does.” Seungmin agreed.

“Glad you guys are happy he’s okay.” Hyunjin ruffled Seungmin’s hair and looked up at him from where he was sitting in his lap. Seungmin met his eyes and smiled, making butterflies flutter in Hyunjin’s stomach.

_ He is so so so cute… _

“Jinnie, be careful or you’ll hurt your neck staring like this.” Seungmin giggled and placed both hands on the sides of his face to move him to look forward again.

Hyunjin frowned and turned around in Seungmin’s lap to pout at him. The boy giggled again and gave him a short kiss on the lips. Too short.

Hyunjin gently cupped the brown haired boy’s cheeks and leaned forward to connect their lips for a sweet and soft kiss. Seungmin let out a cute sound in slight surprise, but gladly accepted the gesture, moving his mouth against him.

“Gross, guys… we’re still here.” Jeongin complained and Hyunjin responded by pulling Seungmin closer against him and deepening the kiss. “Ew.”

Now that Hyunjin didn’t have to worry about Minho anymore, having seen a photo of him almost happily walking with a stick and an arm around Jisung, he wanted to just kiss his relief away with Seungmin. His stomach knotted and his skin heated.

Seungmin pulled back and gasped for air. “Hyun—”

“Be my boyfriend, Minnie. Please?” Hyunjin spoke, breath ghosting against Seungmin’s face.

“How did you know I was going to ask you that?” Seungmin chuckled and Hyunjin smiled as well.

“I didn’t.” He caressed Seungmin’s cheek with the back of his hand and enjoyed seeing the younger close his eyes and hum along with the touch.

“Well, of course I’ll be your boyfriend. Gladly.” Seungmin looked at him through lidded eyes and it was great. Everything was great. 

Hyunjin ignored the comments of his friends as he continued kissing his boyfriend. Time slowed down in Seungmin's arms, it seemed. 

It felt like they were kissing for an eternity, maybe he and Seungmin had some catching up to do. It must've been awkward for the rest of his friends in the room, but he couldn't care less at this point. If they don't want to see, they shouldn't look. 

They were interrupted by the door opening and Chan letting out a surprised yelp. Seungmin's lips were red from kissing and Hyunjin felt that his own lips were swollen as well. 

“Sorry for interrupting.” Minho grinned and Hyunjin was kinda embarrassed, but he was happier to see Minho okay. 

“Minho!!” Felix shot up to greet the older with a careful and light hug. 

“It's really okay, those two were going on for way too long.” Changbin stood up as well and they all followed him to hug the boy with the bandaged head. 

They were updated on everything, luckily Minho didn’t have any severe damage and Jisung and Minho had made up as well. Hyunjin hoped that despite the accident they could all enjoy their week at the beach house.

“I would  _ love  _ to hear about what happened here, but honestly I’m beat. Summary?” Minho leaned his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin’s hand and smiled brightly. “Introducing my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, that’s about the summary.” Felix giggled and looked at Chan. “We’re in for a ride, Channie.”

“Wh— what does that even mean?!” Chan’s eyes were wide and his ears red as Felix laughed. Hyunjin also didn’t want to think too much about what that meant right now, feeling heat creep up to his cheeks.

“I am actually glad I’m rooming with Minho now.” Jeongin sighed dramatically.

Seungmin tugged on Hyunjin’s hand and started walking to the door. “Guys, let’s go back to our room and let Minho rest, we’ll see you guys tomorrow again.”

“Yeah, get a good rest.” Chan patted Minho and Jisung’s cheeks, giving them a sweet smile.

“You too! You gotta drive the whole way tomorrow, I guess.” Minho told him, sternly pointing a finger at the oldest.

Chan laughed and nodded. The four who were about to leave hugged Minho one more time before leaving.

“Cuddle him good, Sungie!” Felix waved them goodbye and Hyunjin saw Jisung and Minho blush slightly.  _ Cute. _

As the four got back to their own room, they got ready for bed as well. The day had been pretty eventful, both in good and bad ways, and they wanted to be well rested at the beach house. Hyunjin had to resist the urge to kiss Seungmin all night long at first, but soon he felt comfortable and warm in his boyfriend’s arms and sleepiness washed over him.

He buried his face in the crook of Seungmin’s neck and held him tight. Seungmin combed a hand through his hair and Hyunjin shivered. He felt warm and loved. 

“Good night, Minnie.” Hyunjin breathed contently.

“Good night, Jinnie.” Seungmin whispered back into his hair before placing a kiss on the top of his head. Hyunjin fell asleep to the sound of his boyfriend’s breathing and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Minho was so glad to have Jisung by his side, even though he told him he didn’t have to assist him with everything, his tail bone was hurting with every step and his head felt like it was about to split in half if he kept his eyes open for too long, so he appreciated Jisung’s arm around his waist.

He almost fell asleep while brushing his teeth and he was very attractively drooling on his chin before being woken up by Jisung’s heavenly laugh. 

“Whoops. That wasn’t very attractive of me.” Minho quickly wiped his chin and saw Jisung’s eyes cutely scrunched up from smiling with his own toothbrush in his mouth.

“It was cute.” Jisung poked him with the end of the toothbrush and Minho forgot about his pain and fatigue for a second.

“ _ You _ are cute.” Minho deflected, making the other’s cheeks go red. He grinned in victory.

They finished washing up before finally,  _ finally _ , getting into bed. He cursed himself for being this tired as he lied next to Jisung, who had told him he would be willing to get over his fear of not being enough for him and be together. 

It was also maybe good to give Jisung some time to decide what he really wanted, while Minho got better. The only upside of the accident was that he now had an excuse to let Jisung take care of him.

“What is most comfortable for you?” Jisung whispered as he climbed into bed next to him. Minho tried to keep his eyes open to look at the younger. 

“Doesn’t really matter, as long as I don’t have to lie on my back. And I can snuggle.” Minho sighed in content as Jisung carefully pulled him on top of him. They wrapped their arms around each other and Jisung stroked a hand along his back.

“You comfortable like this, you big baby?” Jisung chuckled.

“Shut up. You love this.” Minho couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, but he could still smile as he heard Jisung scoff half-heartedly. 

“And what if I do?” 

“Then that’s great.” Minho felt himself doze off despite of the pain he was in. He was definitely comfortable like this.

* * *

When Minho woke up he was still sore, much to his disliking. He noticed he wasn’t lying on a pillow and he felt warm arms wrapped around his chest.  _ Oh that’s right.  _ He carefully repositioned himself to look at the boy beneath him, who was fast asleep.

Jisung’s dark brown hair was brushed out of his face as his chest heaved up and down slightly, his lips slightly parted. It was a serene sight and it made Minho forget all about the aching of his lower back and head. 

He kept staring for a while, noticing the sound of ruffling behind him, but choosing to ignore it for now. He was totally just staring at Jisung because moving hurt, and not because he enjoyed looking at the younger’s face a lot.

He totally didn’t love his plump, round cheeks, that got red easily if you gave Minho the opportunity to try. Or his long straight eyelashes, that cast a pretty shadow on his cheekbones whenever he looked down or closed eyes.

He definitely didn’t love the round eyes that those eyelashes decorated, that got even rounder whenever he was shocked, excited or offended. He didn’t love how they crinkled as he laughed at his own jokes or as he played with their friends. He didn’t love how they sparkled when looking at his friends fondly, a look Minho was glad to receive more than he thought he deserved.

His gaze strayed to the younger’s small pink lips, his stomach flipping. He shouldn’t think about those too much right now.

“Minho?” A whisper was heard from behind, Jeongin’s voice. “You awake?”

Minho first tried to turn his head to look at the boy, but he couldn’t do it without either craning or moving too much, so he just gave up and held up a thumb to him.

“You need help with something? Or you comfortable there?” He heard a smile in the youngest voice and Minho involuntarily smiled as well. 

He heard Jeongin come closer and he saw a figure crouch next to the bed. Minho laid his head down on Jisung’s chest again.

“Comfortable.” He whispered. “As much as I can be comfortable with this pain. Don’t want to wake up Sungie yet.” 

Jeongin nodded. “I can pack your bag for you, if you want.”

“You don’t have to.” 

“I’ll be bored otherwise.” 

Minho chuckled, you can trust Jeongin to get bored in the morning already.

After a couple minutes of letting his head move along with the steady breathing of the sleeping individual under him, the breathing hitched and he felt the boy shift. Minho moved to take a look at Jisung’s face again.

He saw his eyes flutter open and Minho’s heart skipped a beat as his friend immediately smiled when seeing him. He stared a bit in silence and Jisung let out a short laugh.

“Good morning, cute guy. How you feeling? Sleep well?” The boy carefully ran a hand through Minho’s hair, stopping at the bandages and softly patted him there.

“Hmm.” He hummed in agreement, slightly wincing at Jisung’s touch on the back of his head. “It’s bearable if I can focus on something else.” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Jisung smirked, even though his eyes were still half closed.

“Like the fact that we should definitely eat coconuts at the beach.” 

Jisung let out something close to a cackle and Minho thought he had done his job for the day. The boy quickly slapped a hand in front of his mouth, but his eyes were telling him he was still holding back a giggle. 

“Do you even like coconuts?” 

“No idea.”

Eventually Jisung helped him up and out of the bed, offering to help him change as well, but Minho declined. He wanted to do as much as possible on his own. 

That, and the thought of Jisung helping him take off his clothes was a little much this early. 

Everyone was done packing as Minho just finished getting dressed and Changbin had helped him redress the bandages around his head. He had insisted doing something too, as he had been the only one of his roommates who hadn't helped him yet. 

Minho felt a bit ashamed of how much help he needed from his friends, but he was relieved to see they did it with a smile. 

As they got ready to get in the car again, they were faced with a dilemma, however. 

“Oh wait how are we going to sit?” Jeongin thought aloud as he stopped in the middle of climbing over the middle seats into the back. He turned towards the rest. 

“I'm assuming Minho can't sit in the back, or at least, it'll be hard to get in and out of here, but Hyunjin and Seungmin wanna sit next to each other and also not in the back, because of all that legs and stuff.”

“Then they can sit in the middle, right? Or—” Felix started, but he cut himself off, looking at Jisung, whose eyes widened in confusion. 

“Me? What? Oh, you mean—” 

“It's okay.” Minho and Seungmin said simultaneously. They eyed each other for a second and Minho let Seungmin go first. 

“I can sit in the front, or in the back, I've cuddled with Hyunjin all night.”

_ Wait, do they think Jisung and I are— _ Minho turned to look at Jisung again and saw he was looking at his feet. He wanted to sit next to Jisung, yes, but he didn't want him to feel pressured. 

“Uhm, I don't  _ have _ to sit next to him. I mean, you guys are dating now, so I get it if you want to continue where you left off yesterday. If you didn't already do that.” He raised his eyebrows at the boys from the other room, who either frowned, looked away or laughed. 

Seungmin clicked his tongue.

“Yes, we're together now…” He trailed off for a minute, adding “and I see you guys aren't, yet” in a whisper before continuing. 

“But will you be comfortable sitting in the front? Or squished next to us?” Seungmin didn't let it go. “Hyunjin and I will have a lot of time to cuddle later, you need Jisung now.”

Minho bit the inside of his cheek, he could argue more, but his legs were starting to get weak and he really wanted to sit. Well, not exactly  _ sit _ , but a kind of sit-lean hybrid so that his ass wouldn't hurt. 

“Jisung, if you're tired of taking care of me, you don't have to sit next to me. You've had to deal with my heavy head all night already.” Jisung looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. 

“I slept well, though. Not tired.” 

Minho's heart should stop skipping beats, it could be dangerous to miss that many. He felt himself grip his walking stick tightly, his legs almost giving in under him. 

“Get in then, guys! Before I embarrass myself and collapse, please.”

Apologies were mumbled as Felix and Changbin climbed into the backseat next to Jeongin. Minho didn't want to hear them and slapped both on their behind. Hyunjin, Jisung and he got into the middle seats and Hyunjin even proposed that he could lie across both of their laps.

He told him it was more comfortable to lie curled up than to stretch himself out, but Minho appreciated the offer. 

“If you wanna cuddle, just ask Jisung.” He told Hyunjin. It wasn’t that warm today, so he imagined the taller boy would want to snuggle as always.

“Okay. Minnie, you don’t mind, do you?” Seungmin let out a laugh.

“Of course not! I’m not going to take away cuddling from you, I’m not cruel.” 

“Well….” Jeongin started and Seungmin whipped his head around to shoot the youngest an angry look. Jeongin just laughed.

Minho smiled as well as Jisung laid his hands on his shoulders and carefully guided him down onto his lap. Minho faced away from the boy this time and just enjoyed Jisung’s hand carding through his hair. The soothing gesture eased his pain and slowly lulled him asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are NOT of consistent length... whatever


	9. Pizza delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Hyunjin, you can be sexy. Nobody's home, other than Seungmin.” Jisung encouraged them, the legend that he is.
> 
> Hyunjin swallowed and opened his eyes fully, eyeing Seungmin from top to bottom and back. He smirked slightly and Minho started to feel the second-hand embarrassment as well. And that said something. 
> 
> “What are you suggesting?” Hyunjin slut-dropped and Jisung let out a full on cackle. He slowly stood up again, face still red. Seungmin blinked, eyes slightly wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They play a game of Truth or Dare. RIP seungmin and hyunjin...

They arrived at the beach house and it was _huge_ . Felix knew Changbin's parents had money, but this house looked twice the size of his parents house and this was their _vacation_ home. 

Changbin had already told them there were enough rooms for two people in each one. He claimed his own room, but otherwise they hadn’t sorted out the rooms yet. They were going to cook themselves this week and Felix was looking forward to cooking for his friends.

“Minho, you can sleep in my parents’ room, their bed is the most comfortable.” Changbin said as they walked into the spacious living room, after explaining where all of the rooms were located.

“Why don’t you let Hyunjin and Seungmin sleep there? In case they want to do some adult stuff.” Minho wiggled his eyebrows and Seungmin raised a fist at him.

“They can use the guest room for that!” Changbin squeaked and Felix laughed.

“I’ll room with you, Binnie.” Chan said, chuckling awkwardly. “Your room is farthest from the guest room, right?” 

“Guys!” Hyunjin exclaimed, slapping a cackling Jisung. “You guys are joking about us, but you _are_ letting Minho and Jisung sleep in there.”

Jisung quickly stopped cackling and his face got bright red. 

“We’re not _—_ When _—_ ” He swallowed. 

“Sorry! Uhm, too soon?” Hyunjin apologized. “I'm also assuming things, I now realize. Sorry.”

“It's okay, I'll gladly room with Minho again, but, uhm, yeah… a bit too soon.” Jisung scratched his neck. 

“Then I guess it's Innie and me in your sister's room.” Felix happily hugged Jeongin. 

They all set their suitcases in their respective rooms and Felix got to cooking with the food Changbin's parents had left them in the fridge. After dinner they decided to play a game. 

They all gathered on the spacious couches in the living room, big windows providing a view of the beach, sun low in the sky. Felix enjoyed the sight of his friends in the increasingly orange coloured sunlight. 

Hyunjin was already snuggled up against Seungmin and Minho was lying across Chan and Jisung's laps. Felix himself sat in between Jeongin and Changbin. _Nice, I can cuddle them both._

“What about truth or dare?” Jeongin suggested and grinned, no one could resist that cute smile, so they all agreed. “I'll start. Hyunjin, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Okay. Did you have any suspicions regarding Seungmin having feelings for you?” Jeongin raised his eyebrows at the tall boy, whose cheeks were dusted a slight pink. 

“Oh. Uhm. No, I actually just thought he was really nice to me.” He mumbled as he took hold of Seungmin's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“It's not like I was super obvious, so I don't blame you Jinnie. It all worked out, right?” Seungmin kissed Hyunjin on his cheek lightly and the black haired boy smiled back with an expression Felix would describe as _'stupidly in love'._

“Your turn, Hyunjin.” Jeongin cleared his throat. 

Hyunjin just hummed absent-mindedly and Seungmin had to nudge him to get him to pay attention to anything else. Jisung laughed at him. 

“Right. Uhm. Felix, truth or dare?” Hyunjin blinked an focused his gaze on Felix. 

“Me? Uhm. I'll do dare.” He was feeling happy and confident. 

“Oh? Cool, uhm. I dare you to throw Changbin across the room.” Hyunjin grinned evilly at Changbin, next to Felix.

“No dangerous dares!” Chan protested.

“I mean from like from this couch to the other couch or something. Or from closer, because it’s a already a real hassle to even lift that boy.” Hyunjin waved a hand casually.

“Hey!” Changbin exclaimed, offended. 

“Because of all of those muscles!” Hyunjin defended.

“Oh, okay. Felix go ahead then.” 

Felix blinked for a second, did Changbin just agree that easily? Jeongin quickly scrambled off the couch and Changbin stood up. Felix hooked an arm under Changbin’s and scooped him up, bridal style. 

He almost fell forward under the smaller boy’s weight, but he stabilized himself. _Come on, Lix. You know taekwondo, you can do this!_

He took a step back from the couch and then another. Changbin had his arms wrapped tightly around Felix’s neck and Felix hoped he would let go on time. He counted down, swinging him back and forth a bit, before yeeting him against the couch at _‘three!’_.

Changbin flew towards the couch and landed face first into the pillows, letting out a muffled _‘Oof!’_. Felix smiled proudly at himself and looked at his friends to see them laughing at Changbin who blended in perfectly with the pillows.

“Nice. See, Channie? This sight is worth it.” Hyunjin laughed. 

Felix made his way to the couch to dig out Changbin, who was just limply lying between the pillows. He poked his arms, eliciting a giggle from the older.

“Sorry.” He apologized.

“No, that was fun.” Binnie chuckled. Cutie.

Felix sat down again and Jeongin jumped next to him again as well.

“Channie, truth or dare?” Felix said. 

“Tr _—_ ”

“PICK DARE PLEASE!” He interrupted Chan, he had a good dare for him in mind. Chan’s eyes got wide. “You can trust me!”

“Yeah, Chan. Don’t be a coward.” Felix could always count on Jisung to back him up.

“Okay. Dare, then.” 

“I dare you to go to the beach and bring us something from the sea, it can be a shell, but a fish would be great.” Felix knew Chan was a real beach boy, so he hoped he would like this dare.

“Oh. Okay.” Chan smiled big and immediately stood up after Minho lifted his legs up and threw his shirt off. Jeongin yelled at the sudden chest. Their oldest friend ran outside and they saw him run towards the sea through the big windows.

He didn’t take his shorts off and dove straight into the sea. Emerging a couple of seconds later only to dive under again. He did that a couple of times before he emerged and held up something which looked like a fish to them.

“Holy shit. Did he really just grab a fish?!” Seungmin exclaimed and Minho got up, wide eyed.

Chan waved the fish in front of the window, his whole body wet from the water. 

“Ew.” Changbin grimaced. “You’re not getting in my house this wet!”

Chan shook himself dry like a dog, almost dropping the fish on the deck. He gestured to the fish, wordlessly asking if he would accept the fish inside. Changbin rolled his eyes and ran away for a few seconds, returning with a towel. He opened the sliding glass door to the deck and threw the bleached blonde boy the towel. 

Chan caught it with one arm and offered Changbin the fish with the other. The younger grimaced and declined. 

“Do we want to eat this later? Because then I’ll prepare it.” 

“You know how to prepare live fish?!” Jisung yelled. “Hell yeah I wanna eat it!”

Jisung was the only one who was that excited, but Felix and the rest eventually agreed as well. 

“Okay, you guys can ask the next question for me, I’ll listen from the kitchen.” Chan made his way to the kitchen. The house was mostly open plan, so they could all still see and hear him.

* * *

“I’ll go next if no one else wants.” Seungmin said after a short silence. “Minho, truth or dare?”

_Oh, me?_ Minho looked up at Seungmin from where he was lying on Jisung’s lap. He pondered for a while what to choose.

“Truth. I don’t really feel like _moving_ a lot, you know?” Minho chuckled, but he had to admit he was a little nervous to hear Seungmin’s question.

“I don’t want to make things awkward, but I think we all want some clarification. You two might also want some.” 

Minho felt Jisung’s legs tense for a second under him and a bad feeling already settled in his stomach. He understood his friends were kind of confused about the situation between him and Jisung, but the situation was kinda vague.

“Are you and Jisung together? You made up, right? And I assumed you… you know.” Seungmin asked and Minho knew he meant _‘confessed’_ instead of _‘you know’_.

“We’re not.” He started, slowly pushing himself up from Jisung’s leg. The couch was soft enough for him to sit without his behind hurting too much, but Jisung’s lap was comfortable. Now he felt like he was intruding a bit. 

“We made up, yeah. And yes, I told him how I feel about him. Jisung told me he’s not ready.” He clarified. Jisung did tell him he wanted to be together as well, that he would get over his fears for him, of course he hadn’t forgotten those sweet words, but Minho didn’t want to say it.

They hadn’t talked about it after their conversation in the hospital and however beautiful Jisung’s words had been, Minho thought there was a possibility that he had just said them to be nice and say something back.

“So he rejected you?” Jeongin asked. Minho bit the inside of his cheek.

“No, I didn’t.” Jisung said.

“Jisung, this is not your truth, you don’t have to answer.” Minho mumbled, he didn’t want him to feel pressured. 

“But I didn’t reject you. It’s just to clarify.” Jisung gave him a reassuring look. “I like you too, Minho. Did you forget that part?”

“Of course not.” Minho blushed at Jisung’s forwardness.

“It’s your turn now.” 

“Jisung, truth or dare?” A selfish question had popped into his head, but he had to know.

“Uhm, truth.” _Good_ , Minho didn’t know what he would’ve done if he had picked dare.

“Do you feel pressured to like me?” He met eyes with the younger and they were wide and round in shock.

“Wrong!” 

“Wh _—_ ”

“Wrong question! You can’t ask me that! You already know I don’t.” Jisung frowned at him. “Did you forget what I said? I told you I want to be together as well. I don’t feel pressured to like you.”

“Okay, sorry, I just _—_ was a little confused, because you were so upset I tried to kiss you…”

“Okay, you’re right about that, but I meant everything I told you in the hospital, so just think of that. Ask me something else.” Jisung took Minho's hand in his and shook it slightly, urging him to ask something else. 

“Okay, but then don't go complaining if you don't like my question.”

“Lay it on me, Lee Minho.”

“Why are you afraid?” It was silent for a moment and Minho feared he had made Jisung uncomfortable. “I know you already told me you don't want to be a burden, but is that all?” 

The room was quiet, even the sounds from the kitchen had faded. Minho locked eyes with his friend and intertwined their fingers, squeezing lightly. 

“I'm afraid that I'll disappoint you. I don't know how to do romance and I'm afraid that if you take me out on a date I may panic or get anxious.” Jisung only sporadically looked at him, a sorry expression in his eyes. “I'm afraid you'll get bored or exhausted with me.”

“Never.” Minho squeezed his hand again, firmly this time. “First, I don't know how to do romance either, but I don't care, I want you to do it your way. I want us to find our own way. 

Second, how often have we already gone out together, just the two of us? Have I ever minded your anxiety? Besides, it's not that bad—”

“Not if you're with me, you're right.” Jisung looked him right in the eyes, now. _Jesus Christ._

“Uhm— what was I saying?” He swallowed. “That's right, third, I'll never get bored of you.”

“Okay, jeez. Just kiss already.” Seungmin huffed softly. 

Jisung lightly slapped the boy. “Not when he's in pain. Not in front of everyone.”

Jisung was whispering, voice low, but Minho heard him. The words sent electricity buzzing through his whole body. _Does that mean that he wants to kiss me?_

“My turn.” Jisung clapped his hands together. “Seungmin, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.”

“Great. I dare you to play out the cliché pizza delivery scene with Hyunjin and Hyunjin is the pizza delivery guy.” Jisung smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at the brown haired boy. _Oh my God._

Hyunjin went bright red already and Seungmin’s face contorted. “The what scene?”

“Come on, Seungmin! Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about!”

“Why don’t you explain it to me, just to be sure? Then you can also tell us how long we have to play the scene for.” 

“I don’t know what scene you’re talking about.” Jeongin said. 

“You’ll see.” Minho smirked at the youngest.

“No! Jeongin, don’t watch!” Chan came running from the kitchen, apparently he had finished preparing the fish.

“I’m going to watch, though. I wanna know.” Jeongin crossed his arms defiantly, while Jisung was whispering the plot to Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

“...those are the essentials, you guys can come up with your own ending to the story.” Jisung winked.

“I’m not doing this. This is embarrassing for Hyunjin as well.” Seungmin complained.

“No, this is way more embarrassing for you, Hyunjin is just the delivery guy. Now suck it up and do the dare.” Jisung shot back and Minho enjoyed every second.

“Fine.” Seungmin huffed. “Hyunjin, let’s think of an ending.” 

“Jeongin, you want us to tell you what it is so you can decide if you wanna watch?” Felix asked.

“No I wanna see.” 

“Okay, uhm. Ready, I guess.” Seungmin and Hyunjin turned back to the rest, Seungmin had his lips pressed together and Minho turned to have a good view of them. “Good lord. Okay let’s go.” 

Seungmin shook his head and sat down on the couch, fake casually lounging. He examined his nails, trying to keep his expression neutral. Meanwhile Hyunjin took a deep breath and put on the fakest smile Minho had ever seen on him.

The “pizza deliverer” cleared his throat, and invisible pizza on his left hand. “Knock knock.”

Chan was watching through his fingers, already cringing. Seungmin stood up slowly and walked towards Hyunjin, opening a non-existent door between them. He then leaned against the non-existent doorframe.

“Pizza delivery.” Hyunjin snorted as he spoke, face already bright red.

“Oh, thank you. Let me take that.” Seungmin was speaking slowly, probably attempting to sound sultry or something. He took the nonexistent pizza box and laid it on the couch.

“That’ll be five.” Hyunjin held his hand out, his expression becoming slightly more neutral, but it was still forced. _Here it comes._

“Oh my!” Seungmin brought a hand to his mouth and Minho snorted. The rest of his friends were also trying and failing to hold in their giggles at Seungmin’s acting. “It seems I don’t have any money on me right now!”

It was quiet for a few seconds. _Come on, say it!_ Seungmin took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair slowly, looking at Hyunjin.

“Is there…” He held out a finger and dragged it along Hyunjin’s chest, the latter squeezed his eyes shut out of embarrassment. 

“Open your eyes, Hyunjin!” Jisung hissed and Hyunjin cracked them open, mouth pressed closed and he probably wanted to bury himself in a hole, even though Seungmin was the one dragging a dainty finger along his chest with a sultry expression.

“Is there any other way I can pay you back?” Seungmin lightly squeezed Hyunjin’s exposed bicep and Chan was wheezing at the sight, while Changbin was biting his fist and Jeongin seemed to be enjoying this a lot.

“Come on, Hyunjin, you can be sexy. Nobody's home, other than Seungmin.” Jisung encouraged them, the legend that he is.

Hyunjin swallowed and opened his eyes fully, eyeing Seungmin from top to bottom and back. He smirked slightly and Minho started to feel the second-hand embarrassment as well. And that said something. 

“What are you suggesting?” Hyunjin slut-dropped and Jisung let out a full on cackle. He slowly stood up again, face still red. Seungmin blinked, eyes slightly wide, before regaining composure. 

“You know…” He now ran a hand through Hyunjin’s hair, biting his lip. “I’m suggesting we get some.” 

Seungmin lightly slapped Hyunjin’s behind, before the latter grabbed the former’s head and started wildly running his hands through his hair as he made weird sounds in between laughing. 

Seungmin didn’t even try to act anymore as he laughed in embarrassment as well. Minho felt tears in his eyes from laughing and the second hand embarrassment and he heard his friends laugh as well.

“Thank you Jisung!” Jeongin yelled between laughs, as Hyunjin and Seungmin hid behind the couch.

Chan had buried himself between pillows as he was breathlessly wheezing, while Changbin looked like he died. Felix was also crying of laughing and Jeongin was clapping. Jisung grinned cutely next to him. 

The truth or dare ended there, Hyunjin and Seungmin too embarrassed to continue, and Minho honestly tired from laughing. He didn't want to force Jisung to come to bed early with him, but he also knew he'd sleep better with the boy by his side. 

He wanted to recover as soon as possible, so that he could hurry and ask Jisung out already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CRINGE i had fun writing that though even though i suffered from second hand embarrassment


	10. Gosh this is tiring, let’s just kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho got back to wiping off sand off of his friends face, but he gently pressed down his hands. “It’s okay, Minho. I’ll go take a shower again to get this off.”
> 
> “That’s a good idea, I think I got sand in my trunks.” Changbin got up with a scowl and Jeongin cackled at him. They also made their way into the house again. Jisung hadn’t gotten up.
> 
> “I thought you were going to take a shower?” Minho turned to look at the younger once again and saw the boy looking back, deeply in thought. “Whatcha thinking about?”
> 
> Minho booped Jisung’s cute nose and Jisung was pulled out of his thoughts. He smirked and kissed Minho’s nose in return.
> 
> “You.” He said shortly before getting up and running away at light speed, leaving a red faced Minho behind, alone on the sand. Jeez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung has something planned for Minho aka just some more soft content.

The first two days went by with the eight of them enjoying their time at the beach, swimming, relaxing in the sun, burying each other in the sand and playing catch. 

They offered Seungmin and Hyunjin to let them have a 'date night' on one of the nights, but they declined, Seungmin telling them that they'll have plenty of time after they go back and that this vacation is for the eight of them to enjoy together. 

On the third day, Minho suddenly felt infinitely better. He woke up and his back wasn't aching, his head wasn't thumping painfully. 

He saw Jisung was still asleep next to him and he couldn't help but ruffle the younger's hair, as Jisung looked very cute. He forced himself not to linger too long and he went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

It was nice, taking a shower normally. He hadn't been able to stand for very long the last few days and he certainly didn't want to try it out in the shower. Now he felt like he was almost back to normal again. 

When he returned to the room he saw Jisung blink his eyes open and sit up with a slight huff. 

“Good morning, Sungshine.” Minho greeted him with a smile and he was greeted back with some slow blinking. 

“G'morning…” Jisung's voice was a bit groggy from just waking up, but he looked cute. “Wait.”

Jisung opened his eyes wide and crawled over the bed toward Minho. 

“You're _standing_. And you've showered! Does this mean…?” Jisung trailed off, looking him up and down. 

“I feel a lot better? Yes.” Minho finished the sentence for him, at least, he finished the safe option of what he thought Jisung was going to say. The less safe option was that he was going to say something like _'does this mean I can kiss you now?',_ but that was a bit of a stretch maybe. 

Jisung's face lit up and Minho swears it just got brighter in the room. He stumbled off the bed to embrace him and give him a smooch on his forehead. 

“That's great! I'll go take a shower now.” Jisung smiled at him and ran out of the room, not into the ensuite.

Minho frowned, did Jisung forget Changbin's parents room has an ensuite? He debated going after him for a second but decided to just dress himself. 

A minute later Jisung ran back into the room, face red and heavily panting. 

“Forgot we have an ensuite!” He squeaked before running into the bathroom. Minho laughed aloud. 

He made his way to the living room and saw Jeongin sitting on the couch, perking up as he heard someone come in. 

“You're feeling better!” The younger said with a bright smile, definitely not phrased as a question. 

“How did you see that so fast?” Minho asked and he heard some rummaging in the kitchen. Apparently Felix was already preparing breakfast, the sweetie. He turned his attention back to Jeongin.

“You just don’t seem as tired and grumpy as the previous days.” Jeongin gave him a pointed look. “And Jisung was all happy and running around at this hour so I thought you must be feeling better.” 

Minho wasn’t sure if the boy meant that Jisung was happy and running around because Minho was feeling better or the other way around. 

Everyone slowly gathered at the breakfast table and, not to have tunnel vision, but Jisung looked great. It almost looked like he put in some extra effort today, to style his hair. The rest of his friends were asking about how Minho felt today and he got kinda tired of all the attention.

“Guys! I feel better, okay? We don’t have to talk about it this much.” He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold back a tiny smile. “By the way, Felix, this is delicious.”

“Thanks! Glad you like it.” Felix beamed at him. _Jeez my friends are all so happy today, is it really just because I’m feeling better?_

“Yes! Felix, you’re really the best.” Jisung patted their cook on the back and send him a flying kiss across the table. 

They decided to go swimming again, this time insisting that Minho would take a dive as well. They played around and Minho tried to splash as many of his friends as he could and tackle them.

They had lunch at the beach and played until the sun didn’t shine as bright anymore. Minho was lying down on the sand next to Changbin and he was sure the boy had passed out, if it wasn’t for the whining sounds calling for Jeongin every once in a while.

He closed his eyes, but it didn’t really block the light of the late afternoon sun. Suddenly the light was gone and when he opened his eyes he was greeted by a pair of sandy hands centimeters away from his face.

He tried to shout the hands away and it worked, he instead has greeted by the grimace of his friend. “Jesus. I think I liked you better when you were tired and quiet.”

“Ya!” Minho slapped Jisung on his arm, eliciting a laugh from the younger. 

“Kidding! Kidding. I’m glad you feel better.” Jisung grabbed Minho’s wrists and kept them at a safe distance.

“I know you’re kidding, Jeongin told me you were all happy early in the morning. And I saw it with my own eyes, of course.” He firmly pulled his arms down, yanking Jisung down with them. 

The younger fell down flat onto his chest, his nose bumping into Minho’s chin. He lifted his head a bit and their eyes met. Jisung’s full cheeks were dusted with a slight pink, but he didn’t get up. 

Jisung’s wet hair was dripping on Minho’s chest and Minho cupped his face, eyes still looking into those beautiful round dark brown eyes. Jisung was looking back at him with stars in his eyes and the butterflies in Minho’s stomach fluttered in hope.

Jisung gave him a quick peck near his lips and then he shoved his sandy hands against his cheeks before trying to escape, but Minho wasn’t going to let that happen that easily. 

“Hey! You can’t just do that and think you can leave!” He shot up to grab the smaller boy by his tiny waist and squeezed his sides, making them fall forward, Jisung face first into the sand.

“Blegh!” Jisung sputtered, his eyes shut to protect them from the sand. He tried to clean his face, with a clean spot on his arms, but such a spot was hard to find.

“Whoops.” Minho quickly pulled them up and laughed at the sand-covered state of his friend. He brushed the sand out of Jisung’s hair and off of his face a bit, but before he was done, their simple yet intimate moment was interrupted by a loud deep voice.

“Oh my Gosh what time is it?” It was Felix, who was looking around frantically in the water. “Are you guys hungry? You probably are, right? Shit! I should get to cooking already!”

“That’s okay, I’ll help you, Felix.” Chan offered and Hyunjin and Seungmin offered as well.

“Thanks guys, that’ll be enough help.” Felix smiled and he got out of the water with Chan, making their way into the house again after drying themselves off.

“Isn’t it kinda early, though, still?” Minho wondered out loud, searching for his phone to check the time. It was half past five in the afternoon, so he guessed it wasn’t _that_ early, but if they were cooking with four, it shouldn’t take that long, right?

“Maybe he has something extravagant in mind.” Jeongin grinned and Minho wondered if he knew something or that this grin was just his default happy grin.

Minho got back to wiping off sand off of his friends face, but he gently pressed down his hands. “It’s okay, Minho. I’ll go take a shower again to get this off.”

“That’s a good idea, I think I got sand in my trunks.” Changbin got up with a scowl and Jeongin cackled at him. They also made their way into the house again. Jisung hadn’t gotten up.

“I thought you were going to take a shower?” Minho turned to look at the younger once again and saw the boy looking back, deeply in thought. “Whatcha thinking about?”

Minho booped Jisung’s cute nose and Jisung was pulled out of his thoughts. He smirked and kissed Minho’s nose in return.

“You.” He said shortly before getting up and running away at light speed, leaving a red faced Minho behind, alone on the sand. _Jeez._

* * *

After Minho had also washed the salty sea water out of his hair he walked into the living room to see Seungmin and Hyunjin making out in the kitchen. 

“Guys, I thought you were supposed to help with cooking?” Minho scoffed at them. 

“It’s okay, they’re just taking a little break.” Felix said casually, still facing the stove. Chan was silently cutting vegetables next to him. 

“I think it’s funny that Seungmin says they’ll have plenty of time to do things at home so we don’t have to organize a date night for them, but he will make out with Hyunjin in front of everyone while ‘taking a break’ from cooking.” Jeongin rolled his eyes and the boyfriends stopped kissing.

“Shut up.” They said simultaneously, while looking at Jeongin with an eerily loving expression on their face. “We’re not even making out, don’t overreact.”

Seungmin answered Hyunjin’s silent call for another kiss right after saying that.

“Woah, that was kinda creepy.” Jisung said and Minho only noticed him now, he was wearing a very nice and sleek short sleeved blouse and his hair was out of his face. He plopped down next to him on the couch and gave him a curious look.

“Whatcha all dressed up for? Is Felix really cooking something fancy and you’re the only one who’s dressed for the occasion?” Jisung looked at him a bit confused.

“You think this is fancy?” He gestured at himself. “Just because I usually don’t put any effort into my appearance because I’m with you guys doesn’t mean I never look decent.” 

“Okay, but you look nicer than everyone else.” 

“I think that’s just your opinion.” Jisung giggled and maybe had a good point. “I think _you_ look nicer than everyone else.” 

“Thanks.” Minho smiled at the boy, who puffed his cheeks and frowned slightly.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He murmured.

“Why?” Minho tilted his head in question.

“You’re too handsome like that! I need to keep my self control for just a bit longer.” He pointed his last word with a poke at Minho’s cheek.

“Why?” He repeated. Jisung really didn’t have to keep his self control anymore, especially not when Hyunjin and Seungmin were just straight up making out in front of everyone.

“Gotta keep you on your toes for _just_ a bit longer.” Jisung scrunched up his face at _‘just’_ , pinching his fingers together. 

“You really don’t have to—” He was shushed by a finger on his lips.

“Shhhh… don’t try to convince me!” Jisung squeezed his eyes shut as if that would make him stop hearing. “Because I will not be able to resist those gorgeous pleading eyes of yours.”

Minho let out a laugh in surprise and embarrassment at the forward comment. He was very tempted to ignore the boy who was dramatically turning his head away and convince him to do whatever he needed that self control for, but he resisted.

He noticed Jeongin and Changbin were not chilling on the couch anymore and he saw them together with Hyunjin outside, setting the table. Jisung jumped up from the couch.

“Hey!” He looked outside and then to the kitchen, seemingly debating where to go. He chose the kitchen. Minho turned around on the couch to see what he was doing.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me you were setting the table? I gotta help.” Jisung whined to the boys in the kitchen, his voice a bit low, but Minho could just hear him.

“You don’t have to help, though.” Seungmin shrugged him off.

“Yes I do. And I will.” Jisung grabbed some stuff and walked past Minho to go outside. 

Minho pouted and frowned in thought and slight confusion. He stood up. “Do I need to help?”

“No, you don’t.” Felix waved him off. 

“Well, if you want to help…” Chan trailed of for a second, looking at the boys beside him for a second. “You can help me cut these things.”

“You guys still cutting?” Minho walked over to the kitchen curiously. Now that he paid attention to it, whatever they were cooking smelled great. “What are you making?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Felix singsonged while happily taking ingredients and spreading them over multiple pans. 

“He won’t tell us either.” Seungmin sighed.

Chan handed him some vegetables to cut and after a couple of minutes they were done cutting and Felix told them which pan to keep an eye on after. He really made a lot of food and Minho was getting hungry and curious. _Hungrious._

When things were _finally_ done, the sun was already casting a slightly orange coloured light. They each picked up a pan and started bringing them to the deck outside. Minho almost dropped his pan when he stepped outside, distracted by the beautifully set up table.

He stopped to admire it, there were unlit candles and flowers on the table around a couple of small portable stoves to keep the food warm. Jisung was standing with his back towards the house, discussing something with Hyunjin. 

He turned around, a lighter in his hand. “Should I just light the—”

He jumped as he saw the boys placing pans on the table. “You guys are finished already!”

“Already? It took ages.” Jeongin complained.

“Jisung light the candles, then.” Changbin elbowed the younger. Minho felt an elbow in his side as well and he remembered he was holding a pan.

“Wh— When did we decide to do this? Since when did we have flowers here?” Minho stuttered as he carefully put down the pan.

“We bought these when grocery shopping yesterday.” Seungmin put down another pan. He wasn't exactly clearing up anything, though. 

Minho looked around at his friends and apparently he was the only one out of the loop on this. 

“There, last one.” Felix put down the last pan. 

“Guys. I need an explanation, I thought we weren't going to do a date night for Hyunjin and Seungmin.” 

“This isn't for us.” Hyunjin smiled at him. A candle was being lit in front of him. 

“Then what?” He tried to catch one of his friends eyes, but they were all looking in the same direction. To Jisung. 

The boy shrank as he realized all eyes were on him and he hid behind a chair. Chan laughed and crouched next to him to take him by the shoulders and pull him up. 

“This—” Changbin gestured at the table. “—was _his_ idea.”

He was definitely pointing at Jisung, who was avoiding everyone's gaze. Minho didn't know what to say or think, so he just stared at the shy boy across from him. 

“Jisung, explain it then!” Jeongin ushered him. 

Jisung bit his lip and met Minho's gaze, making his heart jump and his skin burn. 

“Guys, let's sit down first.” Chan gently lead Jisung into a seat and Minho subconsciously sat across from him. “Minho, you can sit— yeah, there.”

The light of the candles didn't do much in the bright afternoon sun, but they did reflect beautifully in Jisung's eyes and Minho couldn't help but get lost. He felt his cheeks burn under Jisung's shy gaze. 

“Okay, so I'll explain after we get some food, you guys must be tired and hungry from helping me.” Jisung gestured the rest to start getting food on their plates and then he stood up holding out his hand to Minho. 

Without thinking he took the hand in his own, causing his friends to laugh at him. 

“This is very cute, but I meant to ask you if I could get you some food.” Jisung giggled and squeezed their hands before letting go. 

“I knew that. I just wanted to take your hand.” Minho wasn't exactly lying, and his red cheeks were not because he was embarrassed. “And I don't know what Felix made, so…”

“I made your favourites!” Felix smiled proudly as he gestured at the food. “Well, I made what Jisung thinks are your favourites.”

The boy started explaining every dish and Minho wasn't surprised to hear his actual favourite dishes. He still didn't fully understand the situation, though. He only heard his heart pound in his ears, only felt the tips of his ears burn. 

Jisung put some of the food on the plate and handed it over to Minho, before taking his own plate and getting some food. When everyone sat down again they turned their attention to Jisung.

“Okay, uhm, so I may have secretly planned to do this when you would feel better. I wanted to do something nice for you, to apologize, I guess… or— to show you some love, rather. The rest wanted to help me with this, so, yeah. I hope you like it.” Jisung shot him a smile and gestured to the flowers and candles on the table. Minho noticed there was a rose near both of their plates and it was all so sweet.

“Of _course_ I like it! Jisung! This is so sweet, you didn’t have to do this.” Minho really wanted to reach over and hold the boy’s hand, but there were a lot of things on the table, so he just tangled their legs together under the table. “This is the thing you wanted to wait for? You needed your self control for?”

“Yes. Worth it, right?” Jisung seemed to gain more confidence and he wiggled his legs against Minho’s.

“Definitely.” 

They started eating and talked about how they planned this, how Jisung got the idea from when they suggested to let Hyunjin and Seungmin have a date night. They also talked about other things, the eight of them, because Jisung insisted they wouldn’t feel like the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth wheel.

They talked about a weird dream Jeongin had, a new song idea that had suddenly popped up into Chan’s head at 4 in the morning and other random stuff. They talked and ate until the sun was hanging low in the sky, colouring the sky with purple and red tones. 

As they finished the food, the others insisted on cleaning up, so that Minho and Jisung could have some more time to themselves.

* * *

Jisung had one more thing planned for tonight, just a little thing. He got up and held out a hand for Minho to take. They intertwined their fingers and his stomach flipped in anticipation, he hoped his hands weren’t too sweaty.

He led them to the edge of the deck and sat them down together as he stroked a thumb along the back of Minho’s hand. He couldn’t hold back a smile as he heard the older hum happily as he pressed their knees together.

“You know, Minho, despite my fears, you make me very happy. I really feel happy.” Jisung turned to face the older. “You are my best friend and I don’t know if you got the message from the dinner today, but… let’s date.”

“Wait, this wasn’t a date already?” Minho looked at him, an exaggerated shocked expression on his face.

“No! Well— Everyone else was there too, so like a quadruple date? Or friendly hangout but with date-y vibes? You know what— Let’s just say I was romantic.” Jisung didn’t want to dwell on the details too much, but he was glad Minho thought of tonight as a date.

“You were very romantic, you _are_ still romantic.” Minho winked at him. “What else did you have planned?”

“Not much, just sit together and enjoy view of the sunset a bit.” Jisung said that, but they were both looking at each other and not at the scenery. 

“Or enjoy the view of each other…” He muttered as he let his eyes roam the older’s face, appreciating his pretty and catlike eyes, his sharp nose with the small beauty mark on his nostril and his pouty diamond shaped lips. 

A light, salty breeze picked up and was chilly on Jisung’s arms, but his cheeks were warm and it felt like lava was boiling in his stomach. He brought the hand not holding Minho’s to his cheek and felt they were warm as well.

He brought their faces closer together as Minho tilted his head slightly, leaning into the touch. Jisung closed the gap and connected their lips, remembering the feeling from last time they kissed. This time, however, he was fully aware and in control of what he was doing and he took his time enjoying the soft sensation of Minho’s lips against his own.

He let go of Minho’s hand to place his own hand at the back of Minho’s head, his fingers sliding through the older’s hair. Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist, pulling them closer together. 

Jisung was careful not to accidentally tug on the hair near his wound as he gently ran his fingers through the strands. Their lips danced around until they were both red faced and out of breath. 

“Damn.” Jisung blurted out before he could stop himself. Minho barked out a laugh and quickly closed his mouth, but he kept giggling. Jisung frowned, but he couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Hey! Don’t laugh!” 

“Sorry—” Minho sputtered. “I thought _I_ was whipped, but I’m glad to see you feel the same.”

“Well— I only said that because I thought I did a great job, kissing you.” Jisung teased his friend with a grin and trusted him to see through his shenanigans.

“Yeah sure.” Minho squeezed Jisung’s sides, eliciting a squeak from him. “I think you could use some more practice, though.”

“You think?” Jisung raised an eyebrow. “Who could I possibly practice with, though?” 

Minho leaned back and gave him an unamused look. “Oh gosh, I don’t know. I do know who could teach you, though.” 

“Really now? Because you are so good?” Jisung inched closer again, noses brushing against each other, and Minho hummed in agreement. 

“You just said so.” Minho’s breath ghosted against Jisung’s lips as he spoke.

“Did I?” Jisung grinned and Minho sighed, but a small smile still formed on his lips.

“Gosh this is tiring, let’s just kiss.” Minho sighed impatiently and closed the gap again but Jisung couldn’t hold back a smile and soon he felt Minho’s lips twitch as well, until their teeth clashed. Jisung pulled back and raised a hand to his mouth as his shoulders were shocking in laughter. 

Minho was also silently laughing and Jisung slapped the other’s thighs. Minho grabbed his hands to stop him from slapping those lovely thighs. “Ya! Why are you laughing!”

He asked the question while laughing himself and Jisung couldn’t answer as laughter kept bubbling up in his throat. Minho pulled him closer, but Jisung was laughing too hard to keep himself from straight up crashing into the older.

They fell over together and laughed even harder at their clumsiness, until Jisung realized Minho could’ve hurt himself.

“Oh, wait! Are you okay? Did you hurt your head?” He was all out of breath and tried to look for any signs that Minho was squeezing his eyes shut out of pain instead of laughter.

“I’m fine! I’m fine.” The older giggled. 

They let themselves laugh it out and Jisung carefully flipped them around, so Minho’s head wasn’t lying on the wooden deck. Minho placed his arms down next to Jisung’s head, leaning on his elbows and hovering his face above Jisung’s.

Minho dipped his head down to kiss Jisung again and Jisung answered by locking his fingers together behind Minho’s neck. They kissed softly and slowly, dragging on the experience for as long as they could, until the sun disappeared behind the horizon and it was no longer excitement and butterflies making them shiver, but instead the chilly sea breeze was the reason for goosebumps to appear on their arms.

“It’s getting kinda cold.” Jisung pulled Minho closer to protect himself from the wind. Minho ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair lovingly.

“Let’s go inside then, maybe we should get to bed.” 

They held hands going inside and they saw everyone else had already gone to bed, except for Chan, of course, he was chilling on the couch, writing some things in his notebook. He looked up and smiled at them, closing his notebook.

“Good night.” Chan stood up and left, hopefully going to sleep as well. 

Jisung took Minho to their ensuite to wash up, keeping their hands interlocked the entire time, even when brushing their teeth. _Thank God for Minho’s two-handedness._

Jisung suddenly felt another wave of warmth flow over him as he saw Minho brush his teeth through the mirror, his face relaxed and their hands connected. He didn’t quite understand why he felt so warm seeing his friend like this, but he unwillingly smiled widely. As Minho looked in his direction he smiled as well.

They got into bed and Jisung felt like everything was perfect as he lied in Minho’s arms.

“I really had fun today, thanks, Sungie.” Minho said sleepily. 

“Me too.” Jisung hummed as he pressed his cheek against Minho’s chest and let himself doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is a short bonus to wrap things up! THANK YOU FOR READING :))))


	11. I’m just as embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, but Hyunjin has a mole under his eyes.” Seungmin mocked exaggeratedly.
> 
> “So what? It’s not like we can’t also enjoy his cute mole.” Jisung shot back.
> 
> “Don’t you dare ‘enjoy’ anything of my boyfriend!” Seungmin yelledand Hyunjin was doubling over in laughter.
> 
> “Well, Minho has a mole on his nostril.” Jisung ended the sentence with a small kiss on said mole.
> 
> “Okay, you can enjoy looking at those black holes while I’ll stare into Hyunjin’s dreamy eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short last chapter! WHOOP

The week was over before they realized it and Chan was very happy with how their trip had gone. Despite some of the setbacks they had, more good things had happened, he thought. He looked fondly into the rearview mirror as he drove them back. 

They were loudly arguing who was the better couple, Seungmin and Hyunjin or Minho and Jisung. They weren’t serious, though, because their arguments had become ridiculous. Jeongin was enjoying the show from beside Chan.

“Yeah, but Hyunjin has a mole under his eyes.” Seungmin mocked exaggeratedly.

“So what? It’s not like we can’t also enjoy his cute mole.” Jisung shot back.

“Don’t you dare  _ ‘enjoy’ _ anything of my boyfriend!” Seungmin yelled and Hyunjin was doubling over in laughter.

“Well, Minho has a mole on his nostril.” Jisung ended the sentence with a small kiss on said mole.

“Okay, you can enjoy looking at those black holes while I’ll stare into Hyunjin’s dreamy eyes.” Seungmin caressed Hyunjin’s cheek and Changbin pressed his lips together awkwardly next to them.

“Aww, Minnie…  _ you  _ have dreamy eyes.” Hyunjin stretched his words, emphasizing the dreaminess or something. 

“I can enjoy his nostrils as well, though— Minho why aren’t you saying anything?” Jisung pouted at the boy next to him.

“Because you were doing great already,  _ baby _ .” Minho said overly sweetly as he tickled under Jisung’s chin. “And I was waiting for my time to finish them off.”

“Please. How would you finish us off?” Hyunjin scoffed, but there was no bite in his words.

“I can’t imagine anything better than that cute mole under Hyunjin’s eye.” 

“But how do you know that? Have you seen  _ every _ mole he has already?” Minho wiggled his eyebrows. “I haven’t explored everything yet, so we still have the excitement of exploring each other, and  _ imagining _ —” 

“Minho!” Jeongin yelled and Chan thanked him for interrupting the boy. 

“—But I guess if you guys have already seen everything, you don’t have that—”

Seungmin reached over the backrest to shut the man up, pressing his hand to his mouth. Jisung was laughing, but everyone else was embarrassed. Minho seemed to have licked his way to freedom, as he heard Seungmin complain and Minho laugh.

“You guys aren’t denying anything, so I guess we won.” Minho grinned and high-fived Jisung. 

“We don’t have to deny anything, since your assumptions are based on nothing.” Seungmin huffed. “I can’t believe you can put up with this embarrassing guy, Sung!”

“Well, I’m just as embarrassing.” Jisung and Minho smiled fondly at each other.

“Okay, you’re right. You guys deserve the price of most embarrassing couple and we’ll get best couple.” Hyunjin said and he kissed Seungmin.

“Guys, there are others here!” Changbin whined and Felix patted his head from behind. 

They all laughed and dropped the subject, instead reminiscing about their trip or singing along with the music they had put on earlier. It was still a couple of hours until they were home, but Chan was sure the trip would be fun until the last hour, even if his friends were embarrassing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just crack im sorry!
> 
> I have more in the works, just gotta kinda beta read it first, dunno when ill post the first chap, anyway thanks for reading wheeeeeeeeeee
> 
> you can find me on:  
> [Tumblr](https://skz-vla.tumblr.com)  
> And on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kersenvla) if you're interested!
> 
> have a nice day everyone <33


End file.
